


Love Games

by cloudsgrl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-21
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsgrl/pseuds/cloudsgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: YAOI/GUYxGUY/Shonen ai, you cannot say I have not warned you. This fic focuses around Sora, with possible parts focusing around Roxas. No likey guy on guy, this fic is NOT FOR YOU! :) sorry</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: YAOI/GUYxGUY/Shonen ai, you cannot say I have not warned you. This fic focuses around Sora, with possible parts focusing around Roxas. No likey guy on guy, this fic is NOT FOR YOU! :) sorry

Warnings: YAOI/GUYxGUY/Shonen ai, you cannot say I have not warned you. This fic focuses around Sora, with possible parts focusing around Roxas. No likey guy on guy, this fic is NOT FOR YOU! :) sorry

Prologue: Love Confession

Sora sat in front of the mirror, his watching his own face. It seemed as time got closer and closer to his unofficial date with Riku, his cerulean eyes seemed to get wider and wider. Fear, anxioty... but mostly fear. The seventeen year old had matured over the years, maintaining a small lithe form perfect for his first year in kendo club. High school was certainly something the coffee brunette was glad to be in, but it was time for him to grow up. Get a boy friend... something.

He adjusted his black baggy pants and matching tee for the hundredth time, jumping as he heard knocking on the front door. "Sora, you in there?" the voice of the person most precious to the boy muffled through the door. Sora flushed, running down the stairs and to the front door. How long had he been waiting? Glancing at the clock, Sora resisted the urge to smack himself. Riku was even early, and Sora felt like he waited forever.

Opening the door, Sora couldn't help but take in the form of Riku. Tall, muscular yet somehow still lanky; the soccer player looked gorgeous. His silver hair fell into the most gorgeous eyes Sora swore he'd ever see in his entire life and down his back. Riku wore his soccer uniform, holding his back pack at his side. "About time," Riku teased, stepping inside and ruffling Sora's hair. "I'm gonna use your bathroom to change. You sounded so urgent I figured it would be best."

Sora nodded, lowering his gaze to the floor. Riku always seemed to look best when he was hot and sweaty, and his hair never seemed out of place. Why couldn't he look like that? Hearing Riku trudge up the stairs and shut the bathroom door, Sora rocked back and forth on his heels. Was this really such a good idea? Did he really want to ruin the relationship between them? Sora had known the older boy forever, longer than he could remember actually. Always together, Riku and Sora were considered siblings. But I want to be more, Sora whimpered, slipping into a chair and closing his eyes. Trying desperately to relax, he knew Riku would sense something was up.

"Sora," Riku's voice sounded awfully close to his ear. Sora squealed, flailing about and falling out of said chair, a blush the color of cherries streaked across his cheeks. Riku couldn't help but chuckle, "sorry, I was trying to get your attention."

"'sok" Sora mumbled, standing up. Riku always looked gorgeous, always always always. Riku was probably going to be one of those guys who looked like they were maybe thirty when actually fifty-something. Wearing plain jeans and a t-shirt, Riku looked like a model. "You... ready to go?"

Riku nodded, a faint smile remaining on his lips. Sora's favorite smile, the smile he showed only to him. A smile a girl would kill for. "Where we heading?"

"Anywhere really," Sora grinned, trying to rid the feeling of dread welling in the pit of his stomach. Something was going to happen and it didn't feel too pleasant. "We hadn't seen each other in a while and I was afraid of forgetting what you looked like," he teased gently; stepping outside into the cool afternoon air. Riku locked the door behind him and the two began to wander. Along the nearby park, across the small bridge, the two made it in town. The busier part of town, one would have to be crazy or emotionally disturbed to dare walk across a street.

As the two talked about everything and nothing, Sora watched Riku's face. He like his expressions that would switch quickly and quietly. Riku was a master magician in facial expression, whether he knew it himself was the question. Did Riku know that Sora could feel his heartbeat quicken, fluttering like hummingbird wings when he smiled like that?

"Sora," Riku started, the two standing alone on a street corner, "you seem out of it." Sora wanted to curse, Riku knew something was up. He might as well come clean about the whole thing. About wanting to always be with him, about how Riku was always on his mind, how all he wanted was to be with Riku. Riku was his everything. "Wanna talk to me about it?"

Sora fumbled a bit with his cell phone. It was better than obviously twirling your fingers or pinching oneself or whatever it could have been. It made Sora look like he was getting texts from Kairi or something, especially when he tried pausing long enough to look at the screen. "Well... I need to tell you something."

"Okay." Riku's smile was conforting, alleviating some of the stress and worry from Sora's shoulders. If only Riku could always smile like that. "Go on, Sora." At Sora's stammer, faint blush and gaping mouth that reminded him of a fish, Riku pulled his best friend into a small hug. "It's okay Sora, just say it."

Sora had no doubt in his mind that Riku could feel the heartbeat, his heart was about to burst from his chest, or the heat radiating from his face in the form of a blush. Riku was so sculpted like Michangelo's David only much more cuddlier. Than, Sora, the boy who normally felt he could face anything, do anything as long as his best friend was there, chickened out. Pulling away, Sora shook his head. "I'll... I'll tell you in a little bit." Sora's cerulean eyes found a coffee shoppe across the street. "Here, um... let me get you something to drink before we head back home."

Not waiting for a response, the emotionally confused and distraught Sora ran out across the street. Hearing a scream of his name, the honking of a horn, Sora felt pain greater than anything else he could have imagined. With a small whisper, "Riku," Sora fell into the darkness.


	2. COMA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: MxM/yaoi/shonen-ai

Warnings: MxM/yaoi/shonen-ai

Disclaimer: Nope I do not own the franchise of Kingdom Hearts. If I did, trust me, you'd know…. –grins evilly-

Summary : Sora loves Riku, Sora falls into a coma, Riku disappears, Roxas appears. Who does Sora love? And why is Sora so naive?

Author's Note: Okay, so chapter one has been revised. Hope you all like it!

Chapter One: Coma

A seventeen year old blonde boy sat straight up in his bed, azure eyes glimmering as he surveyed the room for the twentieth time. He was in the hospital, in room M13, a ward specifically used for the patients in a comatose state. Vaguely, he wondered how long they would keep him here. He turned to the right, where there was a table, with a vase of dead, wilting flowers and his medical record. With the arm not pierced by an IV, he reached over and grabbed the surprisingly light folder.

Crossing his legs, the blonde set the folder on his lap and skimmed through it. _Admitted on 2Feb06_ ; he skipped to the front of the folder, _brain waves picked up around the 25_ _th_ _month_. The beautiful blue eyes widened, grabbing the remote nearby and flicking on the television. He searched for a news station, something that would give the date. _14March09_ … He blinked, unbelievably. "I…" his throat scratched, his mouth parched. "I've been… here for three years?"

A nurse standing at the door smiled sadly at the blonde. "I'm sorry," her voice was gentle as she walked inside to sit at the chair near his bed. Her hair was a beautiful caramel brown, eyes a bright blue. Her hair was braided down her back, a large pink bow holding it up. "Were you not informed the moment you awoke?" He shook his head, and she reached for the folder. He handed it to her numbly, the television just static noise in the background. Not important. She gave him a stronger smile, "Nice to meet you, Roxas Strife. I am Aerith Gainsbrough, an assistant nurse here."

"Has…" He cleared his throat, and it helped the raspyness in his voice. "Has anyone informed my parents?" She shook her head, and Roxas lowered his gaze to the bed sheets. "You have informed them, or you can't?"

Aerith sighed, closing the folder and leaning back in her chair, her exhaustion showing on her face. "Apparently the phone number they gave us when you were admitted is no longer theirs. We can't find them." Roxas nodded, his parents frequently changed their phone number. It was normal even when he was awake. "However I believe we can get help from the government, get you assistance in getting an apartment or a job to support yourself. You only have seven weeks until you are an adult."

Roxas nodded, turning off the television without a second thought. "Can I get some water?" Aerith nodded and stood, walking out of the room to head to the kitchens. Roxas grabbed the IV and stood, wobbling slightly on his legs. He made sure is hospital gown was tied tightly, and was pleased he was wearing scrub pants. After gaining a sense of balance, Roxas began to venture outside of his room. He needed to explore.

He wandered down random hallways, avoiding doctors and nurses whenever possible. Eventually he came to another room, the door propped open just like his own was. Curious, Roxas peeked inside. Laying on a bed, attached to many wires, a huge IV and a heart machine was a boy about his age with wild brown hair. If Aerith's was caramel, his was milk chocolate. His left arm was in a sling, and his body was caged in by the handles on the gurney. Roxas ventured farther in.

No one was currently visiting the boy, but his medical folder was right there on the table beside his bed. Roxas walked over that way, pleased to find a chair he could sit in while he read the folder. Okay, he was more than curious. Roxas just liked to stick his nose into other people's business. Sitting down, he gazed at the cherubic like face and was overcome by sadness. Who could harm such an adorable thing?

Yes, the boy was certainly adorable. Roxas had no qualms of admitting he liked guys. In fact, it was public knowledge in junior high that Roxas Strife was the resident 'gay'. Roxas shook his head, he shouldn't be dwelling in the past. Especially when he probably shouldn't be in the room. The boy looked to be in critical condition. But there really wasn't a way to tell until he opened the folder.

It was much thicker than Roxas's, but the blonde had no problem reading through it to get the information he wanted. The boy, named Sora Hikariko, had been hit on his left side by a small four door sedan. Apparently Sora ran out into the street, didn't see the car and the car did not have any time to react. Roxas slammed his eyes shut. He could picture it. The car was probably beige, and Sora was just running across the street. He could see he shocked face of the driver, and the hit, there was probably an audible crunch of bone as Sora was thrown through the air, blood flying. He could imagine the shocked faces of everyone around, as twenty some-odd people called the cops.

Roxas gasped, staring at Sora in fear. How could they have done this? Why didn't anyone try to stop him? Did they want him to die? Who would want him to die? Roxas turned back to the medical file, reading the most recently added line multiple times. _The patient has fallen into a comatose state, brain waves are active, however there are no signs of the patient waking up._ No signs huh? Roxas licked his lips, standing up and taking one of Sora's bandaged hands in his own.

"Who are you?" The voice came from the doorway, the blonde turning around to see who it belonged to. A boy around his age with long silver, literally silver, hair and piercing aqua eyes stared him down. He looked to be wearing a high school uniform, and carrying a black book bag. Roxas stood tall, ignoring the slight pain in his legs from the lack of use in the past three years.

"Roxas," he answered, "I was just wandering around and found Sora here like this." He turned his attention back to the brunette boy, breaking eye contact with the silverette.

He could hear the taller boy step closer, finally watching as he stood on the other side of the gurney. Roxas watched as the taller boy brushed a few strands of hair away from Sora's eyes. "Did you know him?" The boy's voice came out in a whisper, and Roxas could see the sadness darkening those bright eyes.

Roxas shook his head. "But I know what he is going through." The silverete gave him a quick glance over, probably taking note of the IV still attached to Roxas's arm. "I just woke from a coma recently myself."

"How long were you under?"

Roxas closed his eyes, his grip consciously tightening on Sora's hand. "Little more than three years." Opening his eyes, he tried to ignore the shock on his face. "Your name?"

"Riku, Riku Miyavi." The silver haired boy answered, reaching down and taking Sora's other hand. "Are you going to keep on visiting him?"

Roxas placed the medical folder back in its proper spot, the nurses and doctors would not even notice some read it. "I think so. If I keep visiting, maybe Sora will wake up. At least, faster than I did." Roxas gave Riku a sad smile. "I won't let him be forgotten."

Riku nodded. His attention turning back to Sora, silence broken only by the constant beeps, reassuring them that Sora's heart remained beating.


	3. Hugs and Curses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I wish I owned KH, cause then I would be considered a god. But I don't. Only own plot.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned KH, cause then I would be considered a god. But I don't. Only own plot.

Warnings: yaoi, alternate universe, cursing, drama, and possible Man on Man action (see yaoi)

Author's Note: Thank you so much to my new Beta Izzy-Lawliet. She's made me feel really good so far on the revision. And thank you everyone on your reviews. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS NEW VERSION PLEASE

Chapter 2: Hugs and Curses

Every day of every week of every month, Roxas visited Sora Hikariko. At the age of eighteen, Roxas was considered to be self-reliant; the boy managed to whole two jobs, pay for his own apartment, and still find ways to visit Sora. Sometimes it would be in the morning, while Riku was at school, other times it was after school when he and Riku would visit together.

During the visits, Roxas began to learn more about Sora. As they watched him heal, stitches removed from his left hip, the left arm no longer in a sling, multiple wires slowly disappearing, Roxas learned Sora was in kendo, one of the top in the country. Sora liked to play videogames, slacked off in school but still managed to get passing grades. Sora wanted to be a teacher when he graduated from college but now, like Roxas, Sora would have to get a G.E.D.

But through the conversations, however short or long they may have been, Roxas learned Riku was Sora's best friend. The two had known each other since Riku turned four, Sora was three. Riku was very fond of the chocolate haired boy and spoke of him as one would a loved one. Roxas would watch him pet Sora's hair, or hold his hand, or even when Roxas was late, he could see the tender look Riku would give Sora. It was obvious, Riku was at least crushing on Sora; at least.

It was approximately a year and a half after Sora fell into a coma. Roxas was relaxing in the extra chair provided by the nurse Aerith; she knew all too well how often he and Riku came to visit. In fact, the kind nurse always left some water bottles or crackers for the two to munch on while visiting. Sometimes she even came in and informed them of any progress or lack of it.

Munching on a saltine cracker, Roxas watched Sora's serene sleeping face. Roxas smiled softly, moving to sit on the gurney itself. He took one of Sora's hands in his own, bringing the once tan hand up to his face and kissing his knuckles. Sora's skin was so soft, no proof of his kendo training visible. With a sigh, Roxas brushed Sora's hair away from his face. He always wondered what his eye color was. Would it be as bright as Riku's aqua? Were they dark like his hair? Or were they blue? Roxas didn't want to ask Riku, he wanted to find out himself.

The hospital door creaked open, Riku stepping inside. Roxas didn't bother turning around. "How was the game?" Roxas questioned, letting his thumb circle on the back of Sora's hand. He heard Riku huff, sitting in the now abandoned chair.

"It could have been better." Riku replied, and Roxas dropped it. This was how conversation went usually, but Riku had to continue, had to ruin the silence. "Roxas, I have a question."

Roxas allowed himself a couple of breathes of silence, before looking up and meeting Riku's aquamarine gaze. "What's up?"

He watched as Riku licked his chapped lips in an attempt to moisturize them. Roxas lowered his gaze back down to Sora's closed eyes and relaxed. That brief moment of feeling…completed, whole even, shattered with Riku's question. "Do you love Sora?"

Roxas stopped breathing, his eyes went wide and a blush the color of a strawberry spread across his cheeks. When he finally managed to gasp for breath, his eyes once again met Riku's. "What the hell?"

"Seriously, Roxas. Do you love Sora?" There was something in his eyes, something that Roxas couldn't identify. But he never did a good job of identifying any of Riku's emotions anyway. So why bother trying? Roxas bit his lower lip, eyes darting back and forth between Riku and Sora; his gaze usually resting on Sora's face far longer than Riku's.

He was stalling, analyzing his emotions. What did he feel for Sora? Was it love? If so, what kind of love? Brotherly, friendly, or something more? Roxas took a stammering breath, recalling the way his body tingled just from getting to touch Sora's hands, or the way he would feel his breathing increase walking into the room, or the way his stomach would get tangled in knots as he thought about what he would tell Sora today. Was that love? Was it?

Roxas opened his mouth, feeling himself shake. "I…I think I do." He watched as Riku's face seemed to go pale, his eyes lightened in shock. That was an emotion he recognized immediately. He could see the way Riku gripped Sora's hand tighter, as if afraid he was going to lose him. Riku lowered his head, platinum bangs blocking Roxas's view of his aqua eyes.

"I do too." The whisper came.

"huh?"

"I think I love Sora too." Riku's voice was a bit steadier, and less breathy. Roxas was still shaking with adrenaline from admitting his feelings. Oh god, it would onlybe worse when he told Sora. _If Sora ever wakes up_ , his mind noted, crushing those faint feelings of hope inside. "I think I…I have always loved Sora."

Roxas nodded, lowering his gaze to Sora's peaceful face. He was completely oblivious to the world and what was occurring less than a foot nearby. Roxas felt a deep sadness worm itself into his stomach, a depression far worse than that of his family even forgetting he existed. How… how could Roxas Strife, a complete Nobody in Sora's world, hope to win his heart?

That answer came three months later.

Riku stood at the doorway to Sora's hospital room, aqua eyes blank of emotion. Roxas was sitting at Sora's sleeping side, his eyes filled with anger and maybe a touch of hate. "Why?" Roxas spat, his eyes brimming with tears. "How can you give up on him like that?"

Roxas noted the nurses standing outside the door, ready to rush in and hold back whoever darted forward first. Sora's brain activity was increasing, the doctors and nurses saying Sora should be waking up soon. And then, Riku said he couldn't wait anymore. And that threw Roxas through a loop.

"Not everyone is as lucky as you Roxas," Riku calmly stated, his face as stoic as the first time they saw each other. "Sora might not ever wake up."

Roxas shook his head, clenching it between his hands. Maybe he was being too emotional about this, but Riku was giving him a reality check. What _if_ Sora never did wake up? What would happen then? Would Roxas continue to visit, every single day, until either the hospital gave up on him, or until Roxas or Sora died? "I don't understand," Roxas's voice came out in a rasp, not catching the waves of tears that ran down his cheeks. "You **love** him! And you're giving up on him? How…How could you?"

Riku sighed, the emotion of exasperation finally showing itself. "Roxas…"

"No!" Roxas shrieked, getting the attention of everyone on that floor. "Sora will wake up! He will!"

And with that cry, Riku turned around; the now nineteen year old silver haired boy leaving the hospital for the final time, never coming back to visit Sora in that room again. And Roxas fell to his knees, wrapped his arms around himself. And Roxas cried.

It took three nurses to lift Roxas from the floor, and another two to get him to sit in a chair. The blonde eighteen year old was completely distraught. But the nurses didn't blame them. They never would. Roxas was just a little boy, sitting outside in the cold, waiting for someone to come and get him. And that little boy was praying for another little boy to come save him. Sora was all Roxas had left, and the unconscious brunette had no clue what he would be waking up to when he came around.

So Roxas worked, he worked long, hard hours. But still somehow kept three hours of the day open to visit Sora. His life revolved around the boy. With his dedication, the hospital gave up trying to contact Sora's only known parent, Zack Faire, and began to inform Roxas if any changes occurred in his condition. It was as if this boy was the only one that cared. Sora's parents disappeared, Roxas parents had disappeared; Roxas had been completely abandoned, Sora hadn't been just yet.

And the blonde boy wasn't planning on ever abandoning the brown haired boy with the angelic face. Never.


	4. Organization XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Love Games

Title: Love Games

Author: Chronos Mephistopheles

Warnings: yaoi/MxM/shonen-ai, possible future jumping someone's bones, possible cursing

Summary: Sora loves Riku, Sora falls into a coma, Riku disappears, Roxas appears. Who does Sora love?

Author's Note: YAY! Here's Chapter Three. Once again, thanks to the lovely Izzy-Lawliet, a great Beta Reader, and everyone else who loves this story. I wouldn't write if it wasn't for you all!

Chapter Three: Organization XIII

With a hurried step, Roxas made his way into the Organization. It was a popular nightclub in the middle of the isles, known for its attractive employees. Xemnas, the Superior, the man who had built the nightclub from the ground up, was rarely seen; his pale white hair and cat like yellow eyes could sometimes be seen peering down at the club from his above ground office.

Then there was Saix, a blue haired demon of a man, who took it upon himself to protect Xemnas every place the latter went. Sometimes the others referred to him as the Superior's puppy dog. Then Demyx, the ninth person to join the team, Demyx had blonde hair done in an odd combination of a mullet and a fauxhawk. His nickname was the Melodious Nocturne, having control over all the music in the club from the bass pumping beats to the lyrics you listened to in the song. Axel, the eighth and nicknamed the Flurry of Dancing Flames, was the crowds favorite bartender; knowing when to joke around, lend a helpful ear, or just blow your mind away with a shot. With his odd coloring, violent fire red hair spiked haphazardly down his back, bright emerald eyes, and diamond shaped tattoos on the apple of his cheeks. Sometimes he even set the counter on fire, but that was when Superior wasn't in the building.

Zexion, the sixth and also referred to as the Cloaked Schemer, foresaw all events behind the scenes. He would plan out the night's events, the club following it perfectly. And if there was ever a disruption, the purple haired shadow of a man would take care of it himself. He also took care of any party reservations or any higher level customers. Luxord was one of the older men in the group, but he was just as witty as a teenager. In charge of the gambling area, Luxord had a good habit of cleaning money from the customers' pockets, without out cheating. Usually they were penny hoarders, so no one really felt any grief for the rich bastards losing money.

Larxene, the Savage Nymph, despite her dark, almost pure evil personality, was popular among the male clients. She was a dancer, not a stripper or anything like that, and danced near Demyx's DJ booth. The blonde woman was definitely quirky, if not pure evil, hiding weapons in the required cloak, or shocking people with handshakes; the woman built up static and used it as if she generated it on whim.

There were three bouncers for the club, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Lexaeus, numbers two, three and five respectively. The three knew exactly how to handle out of control fan girls and did it well. The last two members of the club were Marluxia and Vexen; each having their own specific important role in the Organization as well. Marluxia was more or less in charge of decorating. If he felt there needed to be a change in the mood of the club, he did it, and usually it was without Xemnas's approval. Vexen concocted new drinks, alcoholic and not; usually the effects were something Roxas feared. Once Vexen made Demyx drink some kind of energy drink, and that was something Roxas was never going to forget.

With quick maneuvering around Lexeaus, the tall, quiet man nodding in greeting, Roxas practically ran to the bar, hopping onto one of the stools. The force of the jump made the stool twirl slightly, and Roxas gripped on tight. With an abrupt jerk, Roxas came face to face with his 'partner'. "Hello, Roxy."

Azure eyes narrowed, the effect of the glare lessened somewhat by the smirk on his face. "Hey Ax."

The spiky redhead was sitting on the bar, legs crossed, leaning back and somehow keeping his balance. The emerald eyed man gave a huge grin, "You're here early." Axel got the sigh from Roxas, rolling his eyes. "Rox, I think you need to give up on the boy. He's been in a coma for two years now."

"I can't Axel!" Roxas pouted, resting his head in his hands. "I woke up, why can't he?"

"Maybe he got hit harder than you."

"Doubt it; I was hit by a car going sixty on the freeway."

"You never did explain how you got on the freeway in the first place." Another sigh came from Roxas; Axel spun slightly and hopped back behind the bar. With his long lithe body, the man was able to see over the bar counter top just fine. If Roxas was to go over there, you'd barely be able to see the spikes in his hair. "Anyway, I think you should just jump his bones and forget about him. Might as well throw in a good grope or two..."

"AXEL!" The redhead didn't have to look back at Roxas to see the florescent red blush on the blonde's face. Another voice jumped in from the stool beside Roxas. With a quick glance to his right, Roxas saw Demyx, and he wanted to cry. Not saying he hated Demyx or anything, the other blond was a saint when it came to saving Roxas from inappropriate gropes from a certain redhead; but Roxas just would never look at Demyx the same way again after the energy drink incident.

The blond was purposely spinning in his hair, chuckling slightly in amusement. "I think you should stick with him Roxy, ("I'm _Roxas_!") especially if he does wake up. You don't want him to be alone like you were." The blond stopped spinning, tilting slightly in his chair but not showing any other signs of dizziness. "Plus, based on what I've heard, the nurses are all a flutter with your love and devotion to the guy… what's his name?"

"Sora," Roxas' voice came out in a whisper, blue eyes closing as he pictured the sleeping brunette's face. "His name is Sora Hikariko."

"Isn't that a girl's name?"

Roxas slammed his fist on the counter, the other blond jumping slightly. "If it is, I don't care." There was a faint cough from the redhead, and the two blondes turned their attention to him. He was leaning against the back counter, cleaning a glass with a pink washcloth. Needless to say, Axel was trying to stay out of the conversation, but finally gave up.

"Okay, fine, stay with the boy." Axel shrugged. "It's none of my business, but if he wakes up – "

"When!" The two blondes intoned.

"—when he wakes up and freaks because there is a gay guy waiting to take him home and jump his bones, don't come crying to me."

"I'm NOT going to jump his bones!" Roxas practically growled. "And I won't force myself on him, nor force my feelings on him. I won't even tell him. I just want to be there for him." The boy relaxed slightly again, tensing, however when Demyx cooed.

"That's so sweet! Forbidden love, in its truest form…"

Xemnas's voice rang out over the club, the Organization standing at attention. With a small sigh, Roxas pushed the thoughts of Sora to the back of his mind and focused on work. He couldn't afford to be distracted again!


	5. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings** : MxM/yaoi/shonen-ai/awkwardness

**Warnings** : MxM/yaoi/shonen-ai/awkwardness

 **Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts; no one would truly know the meaning of M for Mature until I was done with it… what? Don't give me that look! You know Sora _so_ wanted to grab Riku's ass there at the end. Do not deny it!

 **Author's Note:** Thank you once again to my wonderful Beta Izzy-Lawliet. I enjoy working with you! (giggles)

 **Azurelink** – I'm sorry you don't like the new version as much, but it should get better! I promise! What did you like about the old story, that way I can try to add it in here. I'm willing to hear any suggestions!

 **Stewie16, lexiitron, patrengkee** – Thank you for the review!

 **Chapter Four:**   
_Awakening_

Roxas yawned sharply into his hand, stepping into the oh-so-familiar hospital. The nurses greeted him on his way in, the blonde giving a small smile and wave. The nurses didn't even bother having him sign in anymore. All the doctors and nurses knew him by sight; even the new interns were quick to learn Roxas' name and face. Torn jeans and a loose sweater, and a pair of checkered converse made up his outfit today, and Roxas was semi-grateful for the comfortableness; however it made him want to nap more.

Walking towards the elevators, Roxas stopped upon hearing his name called. "They moved him to the third floor, Roxas, room 1313." The blonde smiled at the girl behind the counter, his eyes lit with something akin to glee. "Thanks Mulan."

The girl flushed slightly, sitting back down at her desk as a couple of people made their way in to visit patients. Roxas hit the button on the elevator, the machine quickly whirling him to the third floor. Stepping out onto the floor, the azure eyed eighteen year old (soon to be nineteen) took note of the slightly brighter, cheerier colors. A nurse nearby smiled and greeted him, Roxas nodding slightly as he looked at the signs. Room 1313… room 1313, ahah!

Roxas entered into the opened door, the rooms painted a pastel yellow that faintly reminded him of Easter. Sora still laid on the bed, eyes shut peacefully in sleep. The brunette twitched slightly, Roxas' eyes widening in shock. Was Sora waking up? The blond quickly whipped around to see Dr. Vincent Valentine standing at the door. Dr. Valentine reminded his patients of a vampire with his pasty white skin, ruby red eyes, and shoulder length black hair. Roxas was used to the doctor's presence, and was slightly comforted to see him standing there.

"Is Sora waking up?"

Dr. Valentine stepped into the room, his red eyes sweeping over Sora's restless sleeping form. "We think so. Brain activity has jumped sixty percent since yesterday." The man stood at Sora's bedside, taking his left arm into his hand, briefly taking his pulse. Red eyes jumped up to meet Roxas' blue. "I've noticed you have taken the habit of reading Sora's medical folder."

Roxas couldn't help but smile slightly, "Is that why it isn't in the room?" He didn't have to see Dr. Valentine's nod to know it was the truth. Roxas moved to sit beside Sora's form on the gurney as Dr. Valentine continued with his checkup on the comatose boy. "When do you think - ?"

Dr. Valentine stood up, his tall form practically demanding respect. Unfortunately, Dr. Valentine's imposing form wasn't as strong with his gentle eyes. "Possibly today at the earliest, I expect you to be here when he does." Roxas nodded, and Dr. Valentine gave a slightly smile. "I'll make sure the nurses know you can stay the night." Roxas' eyes lit up and he resisted the urge to hug the man he almost viewed as a father. Dr. Valentine was always there to answer more technical questions, and was also the doctor assigned to Roxas when he was admitted to the hospital. "Do you have work in the morning?"

Roxas bit his bottom lip, "At the library, but I think I could call in sick."

"Do so." The doctor stood, stepping to the door. "If you see any signs of his eyelids fluttering, or his heartbeat increases, call someone immediately." Dr. Valentine didn't wait for a response as he stepped out the door, closing it behind him in one swoop.

Roxas moved the nearby chair closer to the gurney, his hand reaching up to take Sora's in his own. The hand was still as smooth as he remembered. Roxas decided to sit on the gurney instead, his eyes searching Sora's sleeping form. The scars from the accident were practically gone, invisible unless you were specifically looking for them. Roxas raised his eyes to Sora's face, studying the heart shaped frame, his delicate nose, and the nice pouting lips that were parted slightly to breathe.

Roxas leaned down, telling himself it was just to get a closer look. It wasn't like he had not studied Sora before; he did so frequently, but… this time. Roxas caught himself closing his eyes, leaning close enough to kiss the brunette boy. He took a deep breath, almost leaning in. Closer. Closer. He could taste Sora's sweet breath on his lips. _A little closer._

Roxas jumped back as the hand he was holding tightened its grip. He caught himself panting, his face bright red from embarrassment. The hand remained tight, and Sora's head shook back and forth slightly on the pillow. _He's…he's waking up!_ Roxas watched as Sora's eyelashes fluttered, revealing eyes that rivaled the sky, light and pure. Roxas hurriedly glanced at the wall, looking for the nurse call button. Seeing it only a foot away, Roxas kicked it, and tightened his own grip on Sora's hand.

Sora's eyes finally remained open, wincing slightly at how bright the hospital room is. Roxas wished there was a light switch or something nearby. Sora groaned the sound scratchy and deep. Roxas reached down; to the ice chest he always kept at the hospital. Flipping open the lid, he reached in and pulled out a slightly cold water bottle. He held it to Sora's hand, the brunette's eyes flicking open and flitting to Roxas' hand. Sky blue eyes followed Roxas' messy sweater up his arm, to his pale neck, finally meeting Roxas' azure eyes. Roxas felt himself stop breathing. Sora's eyes were so beautiful; there were no words that Riku or anyone could use to describe them.

Sora finally gave a small smile, reaching with his other hand to take the water bottle. Roxas finally allowed himself to breath as Sora opened it and took a drink. Roxas twitched slightly, looking down to their clasped hands. Sora was rubbing his thumb on the back of Roxas' hand, much like what Roxas used to do to him. It was soothing.

Sora's mouth opened, and a scratchy yet somehow beautiful voice emerged. "What's your name?"

"Roxas," the blonde smiled, eyes twinkling. "I'm Roxas and I know your name is Sora." Sora nodded, the eighteen year old struggling to sit up. Roxas hopped off the gurney, and moved to help him up. Sora smiled, thanking him for the help.

"So…. Yeah…" Sora's eyes explored the hospital room, "I'm in the hospital." Curious blue eyes met azure. "How long have I been here?"

Roxas felt himself deflate slightly, ignoring the beeping coming from the wall. "I'd say little more than two years." He could see the shock building in Sora's eyes in the form of tears. Roxas immediate sat back down on the gurney, pulling the now sobbing boy into a hug. Roxas bit his lip, rubbing Sora's back soothingly. "I'm sorry." The blonde whispered to the brunette that was clinging to him like a lifeline. "I am _so sorry_ , Sora."

Dr. Valentine stepped inside the room, the door swinging closed with a bang. Roxas and Sora jumped, the brunette reeling back to look at the imposing figure that entered the room. Roxas smiled slightly at the frightened boy, the brunette slowly relaxing. "Hello Mr. Hikariko, good to see you awake." The black haired man moved to the other side of the gurney, checking the heart monitor and other machines Sora was hooked up to. "I am Doctor Vincent Valentine, the doctor in charge of your case." Ruby eyes lightened slightly, and Sora relaxed completely. His hands still clung to Roxas' loose sweater, watching the doctor move like a kitten would a shining object.

"Nice to meet you!" Sora finally managed out, smiling. Dr. Valentine returned the smile, finishing with jotting down notes in a small notebook. Sora nibbled on his bottom lip, Roxas having to stare at the wall. It was tempting, just the possibility of leaning over and nibbling the bottom lip for him.

 _I'm such a pervert_. Roxas mentally chanted to himself. _I blame Axel, Axel and all his sexual innuendos_. He shook his head, ignoring the curious look Sora gave him. _Damn you Axel._ Sora tugged slightly on his sleeve, catching his attention. Roxas smiled. "Yes?"

"Just…" Sora smiled, a faint blush crossing his face. "Just wanted to make sure you are okay." He giggled slightly, turning his attention to Dr. Valentine completely.

Roxas held back the urge to grin stupidly. Sora barely knew him, only knew his name, and the guy already cared about him. _Riku was right. Sora is caring_. Roxas took Sora's hand back into his again, squeezing it slightly. He was rewarded with a grin. _You know, this might work._


	6. Getting to know Y O U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Thank you once again to my wonderful Beta Izzy-Lawliet. Notice I used the word "my". I'm becoming possessive! I don't know if that's good or bad.

**Author's Note:** Thank you once again to my wonderful Beta Izzy-Lawliet. Notice I used the word "my". I'm becoming possessive! I don't know if that's good or bad.

 _ **Warnings:**_ MxM/yaoi/shonen-ai, crying, blushing, possible angst

 _ _ **Disclaimer:**__ I'm working on a machine that would allow me to transfer ownership of the Kingdom Hearts franchise to me, but so far paper clips, string and some duct tape aren't doing it for me. Dammit

 _ **Chapter Five:**_ _Getting to know You_

It was around eight when Dr. Valentine and the few nurses that came to visit finally left, leaving Roxas and Sora to themselves. The brunette was wired, walking around the room pulling the IV and heart monitor with him as he explored the small room. "I can't believe this," he finally mentioned, standing in front of the bay-like window. Sora's voice was no longer raspy, but was filled to the brim with depression. "I really have been asleep for two years."

Roxas nodded, knowing Sora could see him in the reflection of the mirror. "It feels so weird, doesn't it?"

Sora's grip on the IV tightened. "So much has changed; I don't even feel like this is my body anymore." The boy turned to face Roxas. "And Dr. Valentine wants me to sleep." The two eighteen year olds chuckled, and Sora started to make his way back to the bed. "I don't think he understands."

Roxas sighed, leaning back in the chair. "Still, it is your first day awake. You might want to let your body rest after all your activity." Sora laughed slightly, his azure eyes glittering under the dimmed lighting. Roxas helped Sora lay back down on the gurney, the blond sitting on the edge like earlier.

Sora watched Roxas, his eyes scanning the haphazardly spiked hair, the seemingly glowing blue eyes, messy sweater, ripped jeans and the checkered converse on his feet. Roxas squirmed slightly under the scrutiny. It was odd; he was used to examining Sora, not the other way around. Sora gave a small smile before his eyes widened. "Are you staying with me?"

Roxas' own eyes widened. "Of course! I wouldn't let you be alone your first night 'awake'!" Sora lowered his gaze to the bed. Sora undoubtedly felt lonely, no one but the doctors and Roxas had visited him. Roxas gave a small smile, taking Sora's hand in his own. Sora relaxed, he felt more comfortable as long as Roxas was touching him. How peculiar. Roxas sighed and stood, arranging the few chairs in the room into a makeshift bed.

"That looks uncomfortable." Sora commented from the gurney, sitting up. Roxas gave a small smile, choosing not to reply. He knew it was uncomfortable, but it didn't matter. Sora wanted him to stay, so he would stay. "You know," Sora's voice became nervous, shaky even. "You can share the bed with me."

Roxas snapped up, eyes wide, cheeks flushed. That could be dangerous. On that small gurney, with practically no space between them, it would be impossible to hold himself back. "No, it isn't necessary."

"No! I mean it!" Roxas turned to see Sora was blushing just as red as he was. "You're doing so much just staying with me! I don't want you to…" Sora shook his head, trying to banish the blush. "Plus I want to know more about you! You know so much about me."

Roxas licked his lips, glancing back at the chairs before moving to Sora's side. "Alright, fine." He was granted a large smile, one that knocked the breath right out of him. Sora scooted over and Roxas climbed beside him. Carefully, the two lay down, shoulder to shoulder. Sora threw part of the blanket over Roxas.

"So, tell me."

Roxas stared at the roof, counting how many squares he could see. "I have a question first. What were you doing when you fell into a coma?"

Sora bit his lip, "I was -" He took a deep breath. Roxas' eyes widened, feeling Sora tremble. His whole body was shaking. "I was with Riku. We met after school. I… I was… We were walking down the street, you know? In the busy part of town. I…" Roxas turned his head slightly, watching the tears weld up in Sora's eyes. "I was going to, to confess to Riku." Roxas felt his heart stop. "I wanted to, so much. I had been ready for so long. So long." Sora brought his hands up, covering his face as the tears overwhelmed his eyes and flowed down his rosy cheeks. "Then, then we just stopped. And I panicked. I came up with an excuse, I said something stupid like getting a drink or something. It was…" Sora choked slightly, Roxas turned on his side and wrapped an arm around the boy. Hug him, try to comfort him. "It was stupid. I didn't look. I-I-I didn't do anything that our parents and teachers always drill into our heads. I didn't do it. And then I remember pain, lots and lots of pain." Sora pulled his hands away from his face, gasping for breath. "And then, I'm here. And I see you."

Roxas managed to get both arms around Sora, pulling him into an awkward hug. "It's okay Sora. I understand."

"How? Why?" The boy gasped into Roxas' shoulder, the warm breath tickling his skin.

Roxas closed his eyes tightly, burying his face in Sora's gentle hair. "I had the same happen to me."

Sora jerked back, his eyes wide. "What?"

Roxas bit his lip. "I was walking home from school. I was thirteen. Unfortunately, I lived near the bridge to the mainland, where the freeway begins. My school was on the other side." Roxas closed his eyes. "I remember the smell of exhaust, the way the clouds were everywhere. I walked to the edge of the freeway, like I did every morning and after school. I stopped… I looked… I listened. I think I must have done it multiple times. Then, I ran." Roxas took a shaky breath. "When teachers and parents teach you that, they don't recognize the idea of using it on freeways, that it's pointless. Especially when a semi truck over only god knows how many tons is speeding down the road at seventy miles per hour."

Sora gasped, grabbing onto Roxas. "You were hit by a semi?"

Still not opening his eyes, Roxas nodded. "I was hit on my left side, fractured more bones than I care to count. But I only found that out _after_ I woke up." Roxas felt Sora's confusion. "The day I woke up was the same day you fell into a coma. I read my own medical folder, barely understanding everything it said. I had the mentality of a thirteen year old but woke up with a sixteen year old body. A nurse was finally nice enough to explain what had happened, and how they were unable to get a hold of my parents." Roxas opened his eyes, pulling back to rest his head on the pillow beside Sora's.

Two pairs of blue eyes, one darker than the sky, one the exact color, stared into each other. Roxas could taste Sora's breath on his lips. The two had their arms wrapped around each other, legs even entwined. It was… both comforting and awkward. Sora blushed slightly, and Roxas could feel the heat off his cheeks. "I'm sorry Roxas."

Roxas smiled, shaking his head slightly. "It's alright. I'm okay now. I have an apartment, a couple of jobs, a few friends…" Roxas brought a hand up to brush his knuckles against Sora's cheek, letting it rest there. "And now I have you." Roxas cupped Sora's cheek in his hand, feeling the smooth skin and then the following blush.

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

Sora practically 'eep'ed and buried himself into Roxas' neck. "So embarrassing." He got a chuckle out of Roxas. "Why would you want me?"

Roxas rolled his eyes before closing them again; the hand that had been caressing Sora's cheek moved to pet and weave through his hair. _Oh well, let's see here. You're adorable, have a wonderful smile, too kind for your own good and you can just be plain beautiful._ "There isn't a particular reason, not really."

"Oh?"

"Nope, I guess it's the idea of having someone who understands me, or me being able to help someone else." Roxas smiled into Sora's hair, knowing the brunette could feel it. "I know what you are going through; I know what is going to happen to you. And I will stay by your side as long as you want me there."

Sora pulled back, the two gazing into each other's eyes again. Sora nibbled on his bottom lip for a moment before finally speaking again. "So, theoretically… If I wanted you to stay with me forever…?"

"Then I'd be here forever."

Sora's smile, though embarrassed slightly, was just what Roxas was looking for. "Okay, then as of right now, you're staying with me."

Roxas chuckled, the sound vibrating deep in his chest. "Sounds like a plan Sora." Roxas glanced reluctantly over his shoulder at the clock on the wall. Twenty after twelve huh? "Maybe we should head to bed now. You are going to wake up early in the morning probably."

"How early?"

"No clue. I was awake at five for a CT scan."

"…ew."

"Yeah, it was ugly."

Sora chuckled, the sound more like a giggle than anything really. "Okay… good night Roxas." He buried himself back into Roxas' neck and sighed. Roxas was really comfy. It wasn't long before the blue eyed brunette was sleeping soundly wrapped in Roxas' arms.

Roxas gave Sora a quick kiss in his hair, closing his eyes. "Good night, Sora."


	7. Help from the Guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** MxM/yaoi/shonen-ai, crying, blushing, possible angst **  
> ** **Disclaimer** : I'm working on a machine that would allow me to transfer ownership of the Kingdom Hearts franchise to me, but so far paper clips, string and some duct tape aren't doing it for me. Dammit **  
> ** **Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long, been busy with FINALS Dx eww. Hope you enjoy it! If you have any suggestions for any happenings (side plots or whatev) going on alongside the main story, DROP ME A LINE! xD I know what I wanna do, but if I just have the story filled with main plot than it kinda seems a little boring. But that's just me.

**Warnings:** MxM/yaoi/shonen-ai, crying, blushing, possible angst **  
** **Disclaimer** : I'm working on a machine that would allow me to transfer ownership of the Kingdom Hearts franchise to me, but so far paper clips, string and some duct tape aren't doing it for me. Dammit **  
** **Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long, been busy with FINALS Dx eww. Hope you enjoy it! If you have any suggestions for any happenings (side plots or whatev) going on alongside the main story, DROP ME A LINE! xD I know what I wanna do, but if I just have the story filled with main plot than it kinda seems a little boring. But that's just me.

 _Little-Basque:_ Sorry it took so long for the next chapter! Maybe next one out sooner? _  
_ _Stewie16:_ Thanks for your review! _  
_ _StoryTagger_ : I have a rottie, begged my mom to let me name the beast fluffy. She said no. _  
_ _XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX:_ Well, who Sora ends up with is up to you guys, the readers. But everything up to that point is all MINE! Plus angst galore is expected, especially with the plot. Don't you agree? _  
_ _Black Senbonzakura:_ Love triangle – too be expected. Violent? Idk. Kairi-bashing? Ah… not right now. Maybe later if enough people want it. I don't purposely go and bash anyone if I can help it. _  
_ _Sky 91_ : Thank you so much for your long review! It made me so happy! (hug) I'm glad you like this one too; if you let me know what you liked best about the original let me know so I can try to add it in here!

 **BETA – Izzy-Lawliet is flipping awesome. You all know you love her. Give her some loving!**

 _ **Chapter Five:**_ _Help from the Guys_

Just like Roxas predicted, Sora was awake at five to get a couple of tests done. Reluctantly, Roxas was forced to stay behind in the hospital room while Dr. Valentine and two nurses carted the nervous brunette into a different room. The blond paced the room, letting out all his nervous energy until Sora was returned. Sora practically bounced in his seat when he saw Roxas. It was almost natural when Sora pulled Roxas onto the gurney with him and clung to the blond like a leech.

It took a while for Sora to get over his minor separation anxiety, but the two relaxed comfortably on the gurney, Roxas flipping through television stations. Sora got a working television, (how messed up was that?) but there really wasn't anything on worth watching. Stopping the channel on FoodNetwork, Roxas glanced over at the bored Sora. His eyes were glassy, not really focusing on anything. Roxas could almost watch the thoughts flitting through his mind. "What's the matter Sora?"

Sora turned on his side, completely facing Roxas. "Do you get lonely?"

Roxas blinked. What brought this on? "Sometimes, what kind of lonely do you mean?"

Sora shook his head, "I'm not quite sure." He brought a hand up to his chest, feeling where his heart is. "It's like something is missing, but I don't know what it is." Roxas rolled off the side of the gurney, heading over to open the window and let a breeze in. "Maybe it's because they can't find my dad."

Roxas shrugged, "Maybe." He let his gaze wander outside, watching as people in suits rushed off to work. "Who really knows?"

"Roxas," Sora questioned from the gurney, Roxas could see his reflections eyes lower to the ground in fear. "Did Riku visit me?"

"A couple of times."

His voice was now filled to the brim with pain. "Only a couple?" Roxas barely had time to turn around before watching as Sora's eyes flooded with tears. The brunette curled in upon himself in a ball, his small form wracked with sobs. Roxas bit the inside of his lip and ran over, wrapping Sora into a hug. The boy continued to sob away, eventually loosening up and clinging to Roxas instead. "Why?" He rasped out. "Why would Riku not visit me anymore?"

Roxas shook his head. He was going to kill himself for lying to him. How could he hurt Sora like this? "I don't know. I don't think he ever told me."

Sora glanced up, his beautiful blue eyes ringed with red. "You met Riku?"

"Once or twice, we didn't really talk much." Roxas could feel Sora's disappointment as the boy slumped into his arms. "I'm sorry Sora."

Sora's tears seemed to start up again, not crying nearly as hard but the waves still flowed. "What am I going to do? Where am I going to stay?"

thisisaline thisisaline thisisaline thisisaline thisisaline thisisaline thisisaline thisisaline thisisaline thisisaline

It was approximately around noon when Sora cried himself to sleep. Roxas reluctantly pulled himself away from the clinging form and turned to the telephone. His cell phone was dead, but he memorized Axel's the first day he met the guy. Quickly, the blond dialed Axel's phone and awaited his answer.

" _Sup?_ "

"Axel, it's Roxas," the teen whispered into the phone. "I need your help."

You could hear the smirk in the redhead's reply. _"What do I get out of it?_ "

Roxas tensed. He didn't even think about Axel wanting anything in return. Besides that, what WOULD Axel want in return? He slumped forward, "Know what, never mind. I'll call Demyx or Zexion."

" _NO! That's not cool man!_ " Axel sounded offended. " _You don't just call me and ask for a favor and not even TELL me what you want._ " Roxas was tempted to hang up on the ranting redhead, but he would never hear the end of it at work.

"I need help with getting the other room in my apartment ready."

" _Ready? For little loverboy?"_ Roxas flushed, his face slowly turning the color of Axel's hair. " _Aw, I woulda thought you wanted to share a bed with him. Surely you want to –_ "

"Axelllllll," Roxas whined slightly, holding back the urge to stomp his foot like a three year old. "That's beside the point! (" _So you don't deny it?"_ ) He needs somewhere to stay and my apartment is the only place I can think of. The hospital is bound to kick him out once they are sure he's alright."

There was a long drawled out sigh on the other end. " _Hold on, lemme put you on speaker._ "

Roxas straightened, his eyes widening. Oh god, that must mean – "You're at work?" There wasn't an answer as Axel pressed a few buttons and the sound was filled with more static. "Dammit!"

" _Roxy, what's up?_ " Demyx's voice came through the speaker. " _Axel says you need help?_ "

Roxas sat down, leaning forward. The cord was refusing to stretch that far, so the boy just reached up and tugged the base off the wall. It was only held up by a tack in the wall in the first place, nothing Roxas couldn't fix later. "Would you be willing to help me fix my guest bedroom in the apartment?"

" _For Sora?_ " Roxas surprised Demyx remembered his name in the first place. Demyx had the memory of a goldfish, somehow only remembering people he was surrounded by frequently.

"Yeah," Roxas sighed. "He needs someplace to stay."

Zexion's cool voice now came through the earpiece. " _Is he aware of your plans to house him?_ "

"Not yet, but he really won't have any other choice when the hospital kicks him out." Roxas sighed, leaning back in the chair. "I wanna help him." There was faint talking on the phone, hearing Axel break a glass in the background. Roxas pulled the phone away from his ear as Xemnas started hollering from his office. It was incomprehensible over the phone, but he could only imagine the expletives flying through the air. Axel cried something back and then all was silent. Roxas was afraid to speak when he placed the phone back against his ear. "What happened?"

" _Superior was angered over another broken plate. Axel has to pay for it._ " Zexion's voice was clearer than before. Either he was closer to Axel's cell, or he turned off speaker phone. " _But that has no relevance to the issue at hand. How soon do you need the room finished?_ "

"As soon as possible," Roxas reached for a water bottle nearby, glancing at Sora's sleeping form. Sora was sprawled out across the gurney, one leg falling off the edge. "But I think Sora has about three days before the doctor will release him."

" _Understood. Is your extra key still under the doormat?_ "

Roxas's eyebrows knitted together. When did he tell Zexion that? "Uh, yeah." Taking a quick drink, Roxas focused on the background noise at the Organization. Axel and Demyx were talking about something, their heated whispers sounding important. "Is everything okay there?"

" _Completely. Demyx and I will undertake the task._ " Zexion's voice was firm as he explained the plan. " _You stay there with Hikariko. Don't even worry about coming to work. You will still be paid for the hours you are scheduled to work, but all possible tips you would receive goes towards paying for this._ " Roxas closed his eyes, agreeing to the terms with a quick hum. " _I approximate it will take about three weeks to pay for the total. Understood?_ "

"Of course."

" _I will call your cell phone when finished. I trust you have it charged?"_ Roxas didn't respond, his silence was answer enough. " _I'll deliver your charger later, what room number?_ " After informing the blue haired man, Roxas hung up the phone and began placing it back on the wall.

Sora stirred slightly, a faint whimper escaping his lips before he curled into a ball shivering.

 _OKAY! So if I get_   
**  
_EIGHT_   
**   
_reviews for this chapter, you shall get ur next chapter. (evil laugh) Not really, but it would be nice! Hugs y'all, and if I don't post another before hand… HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_


	8. Let's Move In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** MxM/yaoi/shonen-ai, crying, blushing, possible angst **  
> ** **Disclaimer** : I'm still trying to convince Squeenix to let me have Kingdom Hearts, but so far persuasion isn't working. Maybe I shall try ill-tempered sea bass next.

**Warnings:** MxM/yaoi/shonen-ai, crying, blushing, possible angst **  
** **Disclaimer** : I'm still trying to convince Squeenix to let me have Kingdom Hearts, but so far persuasion isn't working. Maybe I shall try ill-tempered sea bass next.

 **Author's Note:**   
**Omg I was so surprised to see the flood of reviews I got for the last chapter I couldn't help but immediately start writing this one. You all are wonderful, I love you! XD**

 **Note to my beta: Sorry Izzy, but I wasn't sure how soon i would receive the beta'd version and I'm not going to be able to access the interwebs soon. Until January 1 I won't be online, so I am very sorry. But when I do receive the beta's version (be it thru DocX or email) I SHALL IMMEDIAELY UPDATE THIS CHAPPIE!**

 **Everyone who reviewed thank you. I am actually going to go back thru and reply to you personally. IDK when my interwebs is going down. BUT I SHALL WORK ON THIS! Promise!**

 **THIS IS UN-BETA'D**

 **SORRY FOR INCONVIENCE**

 _ **Chapter Seven:**_ _Let's Move In_

Just as Roxas predicted, Dr. Valentine cleared Sora for release within the week. Sora was a bunch of jittery nerves, both anxious to get outside and terrified of how much the world had changed. The only real eventful happening occurred the day before:

"Sora?" Roxas questioned as he stepped into the hospital room. The blond boy left to find something more edible than the hospital food they were given freely. Sora sat on the gurney, his lithe form rocking itself back and forth with boredom as he watched some cartoon. The brunette hummed a bit, letting Roxas know he had Sora's attention. "I have an idea on where you can stay, at least, until you're ready to be on your own."

Sora's azure gaze met Roxas's and shock filled the formers. "Where? I won't be alone, will I?"

A soft gentle smile spread across Roxas's face, the blond moving closer to his chocolate haired crush. "No, you won't be alone." Sora gave a smile and took one of Roxas's hands in his own, pulling him to sit on the gurney with Sora. The two were used to the closeness, Sora convincing Roxas to sleep beside him on the gurney every night. The nurses even offered the two another gurney so Roxas could sleep comfortably on his own, but they refused with a blush. "Well Sora, I have an extra room in my apartment and you can stay there."

Sora's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, gripping Roxas's hand tighter. "Really? Are you serious?" Roxas's smile was enough of an answer. Sora gave out a laugh, eyes crinkling at the edges and pulled Roxas into a hug. Roxas was sprawled slightly across Sora's lap, the position slightly more than awkward, but the blond could really care less. The two sat there for what felt like hours, just hugging each other with huge smiles across their faces.

Roxas slowly closed his, breathing in the scent that was unmistakably Sora. A small whiff of cinnamon, the smell easily becoming his favorite. He couldn't wait until Sora got out, the smell of the hospital would wash away and all that would be left is Sora. He tightened his grip slightly, feeling Sora do the same before the brunette turned his head in and rested his face against Roxas's neck. The movements always made Roxas blush and chuckle slightly, the small puffs of air from Sora tickling the skin. It was the small moments like these that made Roxas love Sora, and fall in love with him all over again.

Sora pulled away, his naturally tan skin flushed with a blush. "Thank you so much Roxas!" Roxas then noticed the faint tears in his eyes. "You have no idea how much it means to me!" Roxas reached up with a hand, wiping the tear that fell slowly down Sora's cheek. His gaze resting on the faint liquid on his finger, Roxas brought it to his mouth and licked it. Immediately the two turned tomato colored.

Roxas hopped off the side of the gurney and speed walked to the door. "I-I'm going to go get some clothes for you to wear for the trip home, okay?" Sora wordlessly nodded his head, eyes wide. Roxas took the opportunity to dart out of the hospital and return later that evening with some clothes and brought the awkwardness with him. The two managed to fall asleep like normal, Sora insisting Roxas sleep on the gurney with a blush.

Sora and Roxas stood at the desk, awaiting the papers to sign for his release. The brunette was rocking back and forth on his heels, dressed in Roxas's old Levi jeans and a button up flannel shirt. Occasionally Roxas would catch Sora staring at him, and the brunette would sharply turn his glance away.

"Hello Roxas, Sora." The two spiky haired boys turned to the long haired brunette nurse, Aerith. "I managed to get all the papers together." With a smile she moved behind the desk. "I only need a couple signatures and Sora is allowed to leave." The brunette in question did a brief dance. "I just need you to sign here and here Sora."

He quickly gripped the blue inkball pen and signed his name on the small spaces allotted for such. Grinning happily, Sora grabbed Roxas's hand and ran toward the exit. "Thanks and bye!" Roxas barely managed to throw in a wave before the two were out the door and running toward the park nearby.

Aerith gave a small giggle, sharing it with the receptionist. "They are just adorable."

"They are." The receptionist stretched slightly, sharing a grin with another nurse nearby. "Wanna contribute to the bet? Trying to figure out how long it'll be before the two are a couple?"

Aerith cocked a hip to a side, adjusting her nametag. "And how do you suppose to find that out?"

"We're gonna figure that out later. You in or out?" The redheaded nurse didn't get another chance to question Aerith as the woman answered the ringing telephone.

"Destiny Islands Hospital, Aerith speaking."

A deep voice came over the line, Aerith immediately identifying it as male. "Good day, I was wondering if I could check up on the status of a patient."

Aerith turned her gaze to a computer screen, sitting in the chair before it. "What is the name of the patient?"

"Sora." Aerith's eyes widened. "Sora Hikariko." It had to be the platinum haired boy, that one that used to visit just as often as Roxas at one point.

Aerith took a moment to calm her racing heartbeat. Who didn't remember that day he said he wouldn't visit Sora again, that he had given up on him? Many nurses cried that day, not only from the depressed words falling from his lips, but also because he hurt Roxas as well. "I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Hikariko is no longer in the hospital."

There was a pause. "What happened? Did he die?" Panic saturated the voice; at least he still cared somewhat.

"No sir. Mr. Hikariko woke from his coma six days ago. He was just released this morning." The receptionist glanced over, catching Aerith's pale skin and fast paced breathing.

"Do…Do you know where he went?"

Aerith took a shaky breath. It was like she could feel all the emotions running through him. "I'm sorry sir, but I am unable to release that information." She heard a faint curse and the line went dead. Lowering the phone to its cradle, Aerith slumped in her seat.

"Aer, are you okay?"

"Just fine. I'll be okay." She managed to stand and moved on shaky legs, quickly filing away Sora Hikariko's paperwork. No need to leave it hanging around, especially if Riku Miyano decided he was going to try and get the information in person. Plus, it wasn't like Aerith Gainsborough knew the _exact_ address of Roxas's apartment, but she knew the general area.

.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .:.

Roxas's apartment was clean. Much cleaner than when the blond last saw it. When the blond retrieved the clothes, it was Demyx handing them through the door with his key, claiming he and Zexion would be done by the time the two spiky haired boys arrived home. And the ditsy blond was right.

The carpet was a crème, more of a crème color than before. The couch, a sidewalk find in the middle of the night, was slip-covered and was a darker crème. The television was still sitting on a crate, but the screen was no longer dusty and even the television itself looked slightly newer. The living room was still empty, only the couch and television occupying it. Sora made his way to the kitchen, where the table was a yard sale find and chair and stools of different shapes and sizes surrounded it. The kitchen floor was cleaner, and the refrigerator actually looked like it housed something edible. As Sora made his way down the narrow hallway, Roxas took a peek inside. There was actually food in the fridge. Concept! He heard a happy cry come from down the hallway, and made his way toward Sora's room.

Sora's room was just after the bathroom, which looked like nothing was growing in there anymore, and Sora was inside spinning. Well, he was sitting in a rotating desk chair, spinning around in circles laughing. His walls were the crème color that was the theme of the apartment complex. However on the walls were pictures of sunsets, all brilliantly hued with reds, oranges, yellows and the occasional purple. Some were even black and white. Sora's 'desk' was actually an old high school desk from the sixties, with the chair detached. The bed was a twin, covered with deep blues and egg white down pillows.

"Like your room?"

Sora slowly spun to a halt, his grin even bigger than before. "I love it! The room is great!" He stood, swaying slightly back and forth as he made his way to Roxas and clung to him. "Thank you so much Roxas. I'll repay you somehow."

Roxas smiled. "Don't worry about repaying me. Just focus on getting back on your feet, okay?"

Sora laughed, pulling out of the embrace slightly, but remained close enough that Roxas and Sora still had their arms wrapped around one another. "It actually feels like home."

"Welcome home."


	9. Leading up to Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** M/M, Shonen-ai, yaoi

**Warning:** M/M, Shonen-ai, yaoi

 **Disclaimer:** I don't know the franchise of Kingdom hearts. I don't. You happy?

 **Author's note:** Sorry everyone, I'm trying to make the chapters longer and have them release quicker, but it just isn't happening. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it makes me so happy to get them. I also find it interesting at how I can name a certain number of reviews until my next chapter, and then twelve of you do… and then when I don't… I get like… three. If I'm lucky. HOW DOES THAT WORK? lol

I don't blame you, it is just weird. Cause why would you guys like it so much? What is it about this story that you all flip out when I claim I won't update until I get so many reviews? Lemme know. Please.

Izzy, lovely wonderful beta of mine, thank you for getting this back to me so fast! (tacklehugsqueeze) I do need a beta (my reason?), you subconsciously are a prescence that reminds me I have a story I need to write. YOU ARE NEEDED! Swears it

 _  
**Chapter 8:**   
_   
_Leading up to Introductions_

Roxas huffed, arms crossed. Sora returned the look with a pout. Blue met blue in a stare down. Finally, one pair blinked.

As Sora let a smile spread across his lips, Roxas rolled his eyes mockingly. "I wasn't aware you wanted to meet Axel that bad." The blue flicked across the room, watching as Sora did a small victory dance, specifically watching the way his hips moved. That was adorable and very distracting. "Are you sure you want to meet him tonight?"

"Of course!" The brunette shrieked happily, practically tackling the blond to the floor. "All I do is hear about him. Can't I meet him? Surely he knows about me?" _He knows about you TOO well, Sor._ Roxas chuckled as Sora darted back into his bedroom and rustling of clothing was heard. "What should I wear? I want to fit in."

Roxas bit his bottom lip, following his crush into his room. Sora was shirtless, his banana yellow tee sprawled across the desk chair, and rummaging through the closet. His dinosaur printed pajama pants were riding dangerously low and slightly tanned hips and were showing off the top of his baby blue boxers. The blond immediately averted his eyes. _Dangerous view… no lookie._ "You could always steal one of my cloaks." The brunette peered at Roxas over his shoulder, still looking through the closet without looking. How does he do that? "I have an extra, you'll just have to beware the fan girls who'll think you're one of us."

"Really?" Sora's eyes - those happy, deep gorgeous – lightened up and a Sora smile was across his face. "I can wear one of the Organization cloaks?"

 _Look away. Look away… before temptation too strong…_ Roxas shrugged, resting his gaze on the litter of papers across Sora's desk. "Why not? It'll give you something to do." Sora giggled, rushing off to Roxas's room. _Must he always run?_ The blond slowly followed, his mind wandering. It had started to become a huge problem every time he was near Sora. The boy was completely oblivious to how much he was being a downright tease.

Sora usually stayed in the apartment, cleaning it up, organizing it and just plain lounging around in boredom. With Sora's help, it actually looked like someone bothered to live there. But the younger boy was restless. Bored out of his mind. Sora had taken to calling Roxas in sick at the Library, turning off his alarm clock and even stole his cell phone once to prevent the older boy from needing a reason to leave. It was about time Roxas let him out of the house.

It was around three in the afternoon, the sun high in the sky but ever so slightly starting to fall once again. Roxas sat on his own bed, watching as Sora dressed himself in the clothing necessary for the Organization. He took off his pants, not noticing the flushed Roxas watching him, and pulled on the pair of leather pants, the black tank top, and then put on the cloak and began zipping it up. Finally, he hooked the silver chain on its loop and pulled up the hood. He spun around sharply. "Well?"

Roxas laughed, the sound echoing in the apartment, bringing a blush to Sora's face. "You look great. Now everyone will think you work there." His laughter subsided into tiny chuckles. "Are you that eager to meet them?"

"Yes," Sora hummed, rocking back and forth on his feet. "I hear about Axel and Demyx and Zexion and everyone all the time. I think I have the right to meet them."

Roxas leaned forward, elbows resting on his jean covered knees, his head propped on the palm of a hand. "Alright then, you can meet them." As Sora cheered, Roxas stood up and walked the distance to the closet. Sora was blocking his way, making Roxas unable to reach unless he either pushed him away, or worked around him. Roxas smirked; _I'm going to go to hell for this, but it'll be worth it._

Roxas stood impossibly close to Sora, the brown haired boy staring up slightly at the older. Roxas lifted his arm up, placing one on the closet door next to Sora's cloaked shoulder, and with the other he reached in and grabbed the other pair of pants, tank top and cloak. Sora had frozen solid, his breath being released in tiny gasps. Roxas could understand why. His own heart was pounding a mile a minute, ready to keel over and die. His breath was coming like normal, but his senses were going haywire. The smell of Sora, the heat emanating from his body, the sound of the gasps issuing from those lips.

Roxas pulled back slightly, blue meeting blue once again. Their breaths mixed as Roxas breathed out slightly. Mouths inches, centimeters away from the pure, absolutely kissable lips of the younger boy. And Roxas stopped, to torture himself.

He wasn't quite sure how long they stayed like that, only a miniscule amount of space between Roxas and Sora in all forms. They could taste each other's breath, feel the heat from their skin. Torture, pure unadulterated torture. Roxas jerked himself away, the clothing brushing along Sora's cloaked arms. The brunette shivered and lowered the hood. There had been something in Roxas's eyes, something Sora couldn't name. There was certainly amusement, shock, part of him was shocked, fear and the other emotion. What was that emotion?

Sora's blue eyes watched in half awe and half astonishment as Roxas stripped, his back to Sora, and began placing on his uniform. It was a little early in the day, Sora did have to admit, and that Roxas's shift didn't start until at earliest seven. So why were they dressed up like this on the tiny, humid islands called Destiny? They were surely going to sweat out of every pore imaginable once they stepped outside

With a blink, Roxas was standing inside the bathroom, the light switch on and applying… makeup?

"Are you wearing makeup?" Sora questioned, his eyes watching as Roxas applied the smallest amount of eye shadow, followed by two swipes with black liquid eyeliner.

Roxas watched Sora through the mirror. A small smile came to the blonde's face. "Want some?" Sora shook his head, a quick blush staining his skin. "You sure? It won't take but a second."

As Roxas put on some cherry flavored lip gloss, Sora watched with morbid fascination. "Can…" The whisper caught Roxas's ear quickly, the blue eyes watching Sora fight with himself. "Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Help me…" Sora's flush deepened. "Put it on?" The whisper combined with the blush sent Roxas's mind wheeling down to the gutter. _Pure thoughts_ , he mentally chanted while nodding. _Pure thoughts… goddamn you Axel!_

Roxas motioned to the bathroom counter. "Hop on here, makes it easier for me to see." Sora nodded, climbing onto the fake marble counter and sat still. Roxas reached over and grabbed the liquid eyeliner. Sora closed his eyes and almost giggled. The feeling of the cold liquid spreading across his eyelid was curious. Roxas lined Sora's eyes, top and bottom with the black. Waiting for it to dry, the blond applied his own mascara. "Any particular color?"

Sora's eyes opened, Roxas leaning slightly to the side to see the mirror. "Color?"

"Eye shadow." Sora looked down to see the small, almost little girl make up kit sitting beside him. "Figured you'd want something different." Sora picked up the petite plastic case, glancing over the colors.

"Blue?" Roxas reached over for another brush, taking the tray from Sora's hands. "Alright, blue it is." Sora closed his eyes, a smile spreading across his lips as he felt the tiny brush bristles tickling his skin. There was a pause, then Roxas applied mascara on for Sora.

Sora opened his eyes, a huge grin on his face. "Do I have to wear lipstick too?"

Roxas shrugged.

"Help me?"

Roxas smiled. "Lipstick isn't that hard."

"I don't wanna mess it up!" With a chuckle, Roxas picked up the cherry flavored lip gloss and swiped the tip across Sora's pale pink lips. Sora laughed at their reflections as he climbed back down. So similar, yet oh so different. "So… where to?"


	10. Shall We?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** M/M, Shonen-ai, yaoi

**Warning:** M/M, Shonen-ai, yaoi

 **Disclaimer:** I never will own Kingdom Hearts, never. And that thought makes me want to cry. Do I have to put this in every chapter? Seriously?

 **Author's note:** Oh man guys, I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I have tons of excuses but none of them really cover the real reason. Let's just say university crap and leave it at that. I don't know if anyone bothers to read these anymore… usually this far in a story I ditch the author's note. I'm a bad excuse for a fanfic reader/author. I can't even remember if I responded to your reviews… So look for those at the end of the chapter.

So sorry everyone. Oh! And be sure to send Izzy-Lawliet for getting this back to me so fast. She deserves some love.

 _  
**Chapter 9:**   
_   
_Shall We?_

Sora smiled at the vision of the Organization, a tall building surrounded by the small single floor buildings recognized as part of the Destiny Islands. Xemnas brought something the islanders weren't used to when he built the building, he had much advanced technology: flashing lights, computerized alarm systems and more. It was both awe-inspiring and terrifying.

Blue eyes turned to look at Roxas; the blond was speaking with Lexeaus. The menacing man had a tiny smile on his face, the lip tilt disappearing once Roxas turned his attention back to Sora.

"Ready to go inside?" Roxas' smile was soft, gentle, and (dare Sora think it) loving. Sora nodded, taking Roxas' outstretched hand. Roxas had chosen to not wear the signature leather gloves. Sora's hand had direct contact with Roxas'. His was soft, barely a callus, and was clinging to his own. Sora admittedly could easily get addicted to Roxas holding him.

 _Roxas stood impossibly close to Sora, the brown haired boy staring up slightly at the older. Roxas lifted his arm up, placing one on the closet door next to Sora's cloaked shoulder, and with the other he reached in and grabbed the other pair of pants, tank top and cloak. Sora had frozen solid, his breath being released in tiny gasps. The smell of Roxas, the heat emanating from his body, the sound of the gasps issuing from those lips._

 _Roxas pulled back slightly, blue meeting blue once again. Their breaths mixed as Roxas breathed out slightly. Mouths inches, centimeters away from the kissable lips of the older boy. And Roxas stopped._

 _He wasn't quite sure how long they stayed like that, only a miniscule amount of space between Roxas and Sora in all forms. They could taste each other's breath; feel the heat from their skin. Torture, pure unadulterated torture. Roxas jerked himself away; the clothing brushing along Sora's cloaked arms. The brunette shivered._

Sora found himself staring into impossibly blue eyes. Roxas's eyes. Sora felt himself flounder around in thought, 'Oh god, he's so close.' "-ou okay?" Sora blinked a few times. "Sora, are you okay?"

The brunette nodded, "Y-yeah. I'm alright." Sora felt his heart speed up at the look Roxas shot him: a cross between I-am-worried-about-you and please-don't-lie-to-me. In response Sora gave the blond a smile which was quickly returned.

A blur was seen before Sora was pulled abruptly from Roxas's grasp. He was held in a quick hug, the long arms clinging to his cloak. "Demyx!" Roxas huffed, "Get off him." The Organization's DJ reluctantly pried himself away from the brunette. Sora's gaze met Demyx's, giving a nervous smile.

"Nice to meet you Sora. I'm number nine." The blonde musician had a large grin across his face. "I've heard all about you!" Sora's face turned a bright pink, glowing in the faint of the club. Panicked blue eyes turned to Roxas. The older teen was shaking his head at the higher ranked employee.

"Move Demyx. Sora needs to meet the others." Roxas began pulling the brunette farther inside. The DJ sighed, walking alongside Roxas.

"Axel's behind the bar like usual, Zexion is in the backroom, and everyone else is in their usual spots."

"Except you," Sora aptly commented, sending Roxas into a fit of chuckles.

"He's never where he's supposed to be." As Demyx struggled around for a retort, Axel's voice echoed around the room.

"Hey Sora," the redhead called from his spot on the bar. He was lounging, smoking a cigarette, and had a huge grin spread across his pale face. "It's about damn time you brought the boy here, Roxy."

"Roxy?" Sora bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back a manic grin. Roxas stomped over to the eighth member, trying to shove the man off the bar. There was a bit of flailing followed by a BANG as Axel hit the tiled floor. Instead of groaning in pain, the redhead was laughing; Roxas continued to verbally threaten him.

Demyx and Sora watched in abject horror as Xemnas, Saix and Zexion made their way downstairs. Zexion rolled his eyes, stepped around the bar, prepared to knock some sense into the bickering duo with his clipboard and notes. Saix sat at the bar, watching the fight with amused eyes.

Xemnas however, stopped before Sora and Demyx. Yellow eyes surveyed Sora in the Organization cloak, a faint smirk on his face. A "WHAP" echoed on the dance floor; Roxas followed Zexion back around the bar, rubbing the back of his head. Saix chuckled faintly, Axel finally standing up and mixing a drink for the blue haired man.

"Thirteen," Xemnas's voice was loud, powerful. Roxas's attention snapped to the Superior. "Is this boy yours?"

"Superior –"

"In more ways than one!" Axel cut in. The two teens were sent into a huge blushing fit. As Axel and Saix cackled, Roxas stumbled for a response.

"This is Sora. He's staying with me."

Xemnas nodded. "Six, add number fourteen to the payroll." Sora's eyes widened in shock. "He'll be good for attracting hearts." The white haired man began retreating back to his office. Saix quickly downed the rest of his drink and followed.

Sora, Roxas, Demyx, Axel and Zexion stood in silence for a few moments. Sora's gaze was darting back and forth between Zexion and Roxas. Zexion proceeded to clear his throat before walking toward the backroom. "I expect each of you to be ready for Happy Hour in less than two. We're anticipating a large crowd tonight."

Axel rolled his eyes, plopping himself on the bar once again. "And what shall little Sora be in charge of?" Sora's hand immediately sought out Roxas'. "Or should we just have him tail Roxy and let Roxas worry about it?"

"Axel!" Demyx huffed, placing his hands on his hips. "Be nicer to Sora, he doesn't know what to expect yet. We can't let him wander alone in here. Wandering hands, remember?"

"Good point. Sora would be molested within seconds on the dance floor."

Sora tensed up. Molested? Oh god no. His grip on Roxas' hand tightened, the blond teen chuckling slightly. "Don't worry Sora," he whispered. "You'll stick with me and I'll keep you safe." Sora let a small smile cross his face.

Roxas led him over to a slightly elevated platform. "This is usually the place I work. All the chairs and tables are basically the small restaurant portion of the bar." The chairs were a midnight black, deeply contrasted with the egg white surroundings. "It's slightly dull over here only because Marluxia hasn't made his way over to decorate yet." Roxas let go of Sora's hand to begin rearranging the tables and chairs. "We don't usually have very many people here to eat, but Vexen does cook some nice food."

Sora began helping Roxas move the larger tables, lifting them off the tile so it wouldn't scratch the flooring. Between the two of them, they managed to arrange the area into sections. Sora and Roxas surveyed their work with large grins. Oh, tonight was going to be fun!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Tonight was anything but fun. The two teenagers sat in the chairs as groups of people danced and gyrated on the floor. Axel was lighting drinks aflame like normal, sending nearby drinkers into awe; Demyx was bobbing his head as he manned the turntable. It was a normal night, without anyone wanting food. Roxas yawned, glancing at the small watch he wore under the sleeve. It was only midnight, they were stuck here until three. Argh.

Sora's eyes were slowly closing, slowly falling asleep. The image brought a large grin to Roxas' face. Sora would be the person to fall asleep in a deafening loud club. Roxas stood up, looking for the tall tale signs of Zexion's presence. He wasn't near the DJ booth, or the bar. Where could he –

There! On the staircase! Zexion was leaning against the guardrail, blending into the shadows in the upper reaches of the club. The slate haired man was watching Roxas and Sora, his periwinkle blue eyes practically shining in the darkness. Roxas didn't even have to raise a hand for the man to nod. The smile on Roxas' face widened.

"Sora," the brunette surprisingly heard his voice, snapping to attention. "Zexion says we can wander around, do what we want now." The brunette laughed, his eyes twinkling. Roxas motioned to the bar. "You want something to drink? I can get it for you."

"Just a soda will be good." Roxas nodded, quickly maneuvering his way through the writhing maze of people. He obviously had done something similar multiple times. Sora stood to watch his friend, savior, and possible crush make his way to Axel. His eyes widened as he observed Roxas just jump over the bar itself, disappearing from his view.

There were a few gasps of awe that were heard over the music (" _Remember the feelings, Remember the Day_ ") before Roxas' spiky blonde hair was visible once again. It wasn't much more time before the boy hopped back onto the platform. His face was slightly flushed, possibly from the heat of all the bodies. "Here you go." Sora took the drink, their fingertips brushing. Sora glanced out to the dance floor, the techno beat pumping through all the bodies.

He wanted to dance too. (" _My stone heart was breaking"_ ) Nibbling on his bottom lip, the brunette placed the unopened soda can on the nearest table. "Let's go dance." (" _My love ran away_ ")

Roxas' facial expression dropped into one of shock. He quickly schooled his emotions and took Sora's hands, leading him out on the dance floor. "Alright, let's dance." The blond led the brunette into the center of the dance floor, to where they were surrounded by writhing bodies and slightly drunk adults.

Nervously, Sora began moving his body with the beat, Roxas quickly joining him. (" _This moment I knew, I would be someone else… My love turned around and I fell_ ") Sora and Roxas were pressed close together, chest to chest, dancing with excited blushes across their face. Sora erupted into giggles once he heard everyone singing along with the song.

(" _Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover, But don't be my friend_ ") And Sora and Roxas got closer and closer. Maybe this was the best idea Sora had in a long time. He was enjoying the feeling of moving against and with Roxas. Despite the bodies surrounding them, it felt like they were alone, and made it more intimate. Instead of feeling uncomfortable with it, Sora enjoyed it. He relaxed into the dance, just let his body do what it wanted.

Roxas found himself with his arms full of a bump-and-grinding spiky haired brunette, and all possible ways to ravish him flittered through his mind. He placed his hands on Sora's hips, guiding the younger boy into dancing right there with him. (" _You could be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you in my life again._ ")

Sora raised his eyes, meeting Roxas' gaze. His eyes seemed deeper, darker, piercing into his own. Sora felt himself lick his lips, eyes slipping shut as he felt Roxas move in towards him. Was Roxas going to kiss him? He felt himself take a deep breath, his hips still moving with the blonde's. Would he? (" _Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend._ ")

END OF CHAPTER / REVIEW RESPONSES

Minikimii – Hey, thank you so much for your long review. It made me really really really happy. (glances at cookie) I would accept but… (steps away) That decision isn't my own. It'll be you and the other readers' choice at a certain part in the story. (: So yeah. Long enough chapter for you? Maybe? (giggle)

Kichou – Thanks for the compliment!

I'm enjoying doing cliffhangers. I understand now why all my favorite fanfic writers do it now. It's addicting. Come on, only two reviews? Did I make you wait too long? Um… Maybe I can bribe you. If I get… get… 9 reviews for chapter 9… I'll update sooner AND give you all a scene you've been asking for since like… forever. xDDD Does that work?


	11. Let the Games Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** M/M, Shonen-ai, yaoi, tears, cliché-ness, possible cliffhanger, longer chapter than normal, etc.

**Warning:** M/M, Shonen-ai, yaoi, tears, cliché-ness, possible cliffhanger, longer chapter than normal, etc.

 **Disclaimer:** I never will own Kingdom Hearts, never. And that thought makes me want to cry. Do I have to put this in every chapter? Seriously? Maybe I can steal the World Ends With You then… not nearly as popular…plus Yoshiya is a hottie. Oh and the song at the end belongs to Jordin Sparks. It's been stuck on my brain for like ever.

 **Author's note:** HOLY SNAPPLE! Love Games has been on ffnet for over a year now! (dances) Happy anniversary everyone! I hope this chapter makes you happy! W00t 18 reviews for last chapter! Awesomesauce! Just for thanks, I'm gonna make this chapter helluva long one. Hopefully you can sit tight through it! Oh, and review responses are at the end!

Thank you to my lovely beta Izzy-Lawliet! You got this back to me so fast! W00t

 **Word Count:** 1969 words

 **Chapter 9 Recap**

Sora raised his eyes, meeting Roxas' gaze. His eyes seemed deeper, darker, piercing into his own. Sora felt himself lick his lips, eyes slipping shut as he felt Roxas move in towards him. Was Roxas going to kiss him? He felt himself take a deep breath, his hips still moving with the blonde's. Would he?

 _  
**Chapter 10: Let the Games Begin**   
_

There was a pause; Roxas didn't lean in the rest of the way. Roxas stopped dancing. The abrupt change in movement forced Sora to open his eyes. It was difficult to make his body stop; he was just too into the beat. It might have had something to do with the fact Sora was only inches from letting himself fall prey to his carnal desires. That was something new, something tempting, and Sora wanted it. Roxas took Sora's hand, giving him an apologetic smile and led him back to their elevated station.

Once there, Sora looked in the direction Roxas was staring. His gaze searched; he felt his heart stop beating, a gasp issuing from his lips.

Standing just inside the club's elaborate doors was a silver haired Adonis wearing his own black leather trench coat. Even from this distance and the lack of bright florescent lighting Sora was able to spot the bright, might-as-well-be-glowing, aquamarine eyes that surveyed the club. It was Riku. It had to be. No one else had that hair or those eyes. The hair was longer than Sora remembered, practically falling to his waist, but the way it fell into those eyes was unmistakenable.

Sora gripped Roxas's hand tight, eyes wide. "It's him. Roxas, it's Riku." Sora barely noticed the acknowledging nod the blond gave him. "Oh my god, Riku." Sora's eyes filled with tears, something he couldn't distinguish from happiness or sadness. The platinum haired man made his way to the bar, catching Axel's attention. The redhead had a lazy smirk on his face, mixing a "foo-foo drink" (nickname given by Axel exclusively) for some half dressed female sitting on the bar.

"What do you wanna do?" Roxas's boy band voice came out in a whisper, only heard by Sora because of proximity. When depressed sapphire eyes met wide, tearful ones, Roxas knew immediately Sora was still hopelessly in love with the boy he grew up with. Only through sheer force of will did the blonde stop his heart from shattering right there.

Sora's grip loosened from Roxas's sleeve, his movements jerky. "I-I-I need to talk to him. I haven't seen him in… in… forever." Before his coma, Sora saw Riku almost every day, and on the days they didn't, they at least spoke over the phone. Sora could remember his dad joking that Sora was as bad as a girl hogging the phone all the time to speak to Riku. As memories flickered by, Sora didn't catch the way Roxas practically deflated in his grasp, eyes darkening in something akin to depression.

Roxas grabbed a small phone on the wall; one Sora wouldn't have known was there unless he was shown. It blended right in and looked as if it was actually a part in the wall. Sora faintly picked up the sound of a ringing, coming from somewhere behind them. Roxas murmured a few words into the handset before hanging up. Sora turned back to where Riku stood, conversing with the now serious Axel. Axel must have said something, because Riku whipped around, aqua eyes searching the club for something.

Aqua eyes didn't meet azure, and instead lit up upon spotting someone else. With a grin, Riku opened his arms to hug the girl that sprinted into them. Her hair was a deep auburn, and she wore some knee length powder pink dress that glimmered in the dance lights. Kairi. That had to be Kairi. The same girl that Sora and Riku befriended when she transferred to the Destiny Isles. If Riku was Sora's love interest, Kairi was the girl he considered his best friend.

And the two were hugging.

Sora felt his stomach drop and for a moment he forgot to breathe. What if the two were dating? Did they hook up while he was in the coma? Or maybe they got married? Kairi always did prefer Riku over Sora, and even though Sora would have given up anything to remain Kairi's friend, the girl always seemed to go with Riku. By now she had to of convinced him to love her, or at least try to love her. Sora didn't think she'd take the guilt route, but it could be entirely possible.

Taking a deep breath, Sora mentally smacked himself. Do you hear yourself? This is Kairi! Dear sweet Kairi! The girl that cried when you stepped on an ANT!

"Do you know her too?" Roxas's breath trailed over Sora's ear. The younger boy shivered slightly. "Have you seen her before?"

"I think that's Kairi." Sora glanced over his shoulder at XIII, eyes filled with an emotion Roxas couldn't place. "She practically grew up with us too. Haven't known her nearly as long as Riku, but I love her like a sister." Sora scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I hadn't seen her for a week even before I got hit by that car."

Kairi and Axel began conversing, Riku occasionally putting in his own input. The trio seemed to laugh before Riku froze. Riku was gawking in Roxas's general direction, recognizing the blonde's hair color even in the dark. The silver haired adult quickly questioned Axel. The bartender smirked (something Roxas would be able to feel more rather than see) and nodded in XIII and newly numbered XIV's direction.

Sora barely blinked before he found his face buried in Kairi's lavender scented hair. His ears finally tuned in, catching Kairi's sobs. "I'm so happy you're okay! I thought you weren't ever going to wake up again!" Her body shook with the force of her tears. Sora clumsily wrapped his arms around her tiny frame (was she always this small?) and hummed.

"I'm glad I'm awake too."

"You have no idea what you put me through!" Kairi pulled back; her mascara was beginning to run. She pulled a handkerchief from her purse, wiping away the stains gingerly. "You're just a jerk!"

Sora cowered slightly in fear of a female outburst. "It wasn't like I planned on it Kairi!" The girl playfully slapped his shoulder. Sora's eyes peeked under his blue dusted eyelids to gaze at Riku. The other leather clad boy watched Sora evenly. His face was detached and even his normally expressive eyes were blank. Either Riku learned how to make his eyes lie, or this wasn't his Riku.

"So," Kairi's sweet voice derailed Sora's train of thought, "What's happened since you woke? Who are you staying with? When did you start working here?"

"Gimme a break, Kairi," Sora managed a smile. He found himself gripping one of Roxas's hands yet again. Something in his mind mumbled 'security blanket' but he ignored it. "If anything you should be telling me what happened while I was out." Kairi's smile didn't falter when she dragged him into another hug. Roxas refused to release Sora's hand, so he was awkwardly added to the mix.

Riku finally opened his mouth to speak, "Who is your friend, Sora?" Sora felt his heart spasm at the sound of Riku's voice. It was still heavenly; a voice that would make the Holy Chorus jealous. Three pairs of eyes turned to Roxas, and the blond had a hard time holding back the squeak that threatened to escape. Even after working at the Organization over a year the almost adult wasn't used to the attention.

Sora took a deep breath, trying to relax. "This is my roommate and friend Roxas. Roxas was there with me when I woke at the hospital." Even in the darkness, Sora's blush was noticeable. "He offered me a place to stay and got me a job here." Sora gave a heart stopping smile. "Thanks again, Rox."

Roxas squeezed Sora's hand comfortingly, something that didn't go unnoticed by a certain silver haired adult. "Oh," Roxas cleared his throat before reaching out to shake Kairi's hand. "I'm Roxas Strife, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Kairi Kitade, one of Sora's old friends," Kairi happily took Roxas's hand before grasping Sora's cloak tightly in her hands. "We have so much to discuss! Is there anywhere we can talk that's a bit more quiet?"

Sora and Roxas met each other's gaze. She had a point. The club was in full swing with the dance floor crowded and the music blasting nearby in their ears. They were lucky they could understand each other at all over the pumping bass of T.I.'s Live Your Life. "There is a room in the back we could use. I doubt Zex would really care." Sora's grin widened. He let go of Roxas's hand and dragged Kairi across the mass of writhing bodies and into the room Roxas spoke of.

And left Roxas standing on the dais with Riku.

The silver haired twenty year old had his arms crossed, hip cocked out to a side. "How are you Roxas?"

"Better now that Sora's awake," Roxas replied, a faint smirk building on his face. "Are you regretting giving up on him now?"

Riku barely shook his head, but Roxas understood the gist. "There was no guarantee he was going to wake up, Roxas. You know that. The doctor told us multiple times just to stop visiting."

"I've never been one to listen to authority."

"I figured as much." Riku's bright eyes narrowed in contempt. "Are you pursuing his heart? Do I have competition?" He didn't have to see Roxas's nod to know the answer. "How many lies have you fed him? Did you tell him I never visited? Or did you refuse to even acknowledge my existence?"

Roxas averted his gaze. Staring in Riku's eyes made his heart break. He knew he had no chance with Sora; if Riku wanted the boy's heart all he had to do was say the word and Sora would hand it to him willingly. How could anyone hope to contend against that? "I did tell him you visited occasionally. Never did specifically state you stopped visiting." He raised his gaze to Demyx and Larxene at the DJ's booth. The two were laughing and joking as they remixed songs and added beats not usually there. "I was kind enough to allow him that comfort."

"Thank you." XIII lifted his head up and stared at Riku in shock. "You didn't have to do that but you did." Roxas scratched the back of his neck in nervousness. He couldn't think of anything to say. "If you keep up with the nice guy routine I'll have a hard time trying to take Sora from you."

Roxas scoffed. "You take Sora from me? I'm the one who should be taking Sora from you." He fiddled with his gloves. "If anyone has a chance of Sora giving his heart to, it'd be you." Roxas licked his bottom lip before straightening. "I guess that just means I have to work harder."

The phrase brought a smile to Riku's lips. "That you will." Riku and Roxas watched as Sora and Kairi emerged from the back room with matching grins. At least Sora enjoyed himself. Sora stood in the doorway as Kairi gave him a hug, a kiss on the cheek and made her way back to Riku.

"We're going to be late. You know Dad'll freak if I don't make it back home by two." Riku nodded, letting Kairi drag him away. "I'll see you later Roxas."

Riku gave a small wave, "Bye." Roxas stood on the dais, watching the beautiful mayor's daughter and his rival for Sora's love practically strut out of the club. Roxas could have been thinking about how he was going to make his way into Sora's heart or how difficult it was going to be to face off against Riku. The only thing his brain could process was how right the song was.

"Why does love always feel like a battlefield? Why does love always feel like a battlefield?"

END OF CHAPTER / REVIEW RESPONSES

Minikimi – Thanks so much for your review again. Hopefully you won't be murdered or anything. I'm watching too many of your fics to live peacefully if you were to drop off the face of the planet. Lol I don't think Xemnas realizes he's only encouraging the behavior.

Kichou – Hehe, Xemnas molesting Sora huh? (evil laugh) perhaps later?

Becauseimthefavorite – (stares in shock before laughing) I enjoyed reading your review. Reminds me of how I react when certain stories I watch are updated. Lol I think this chapter answered all your questions, so if you have more, lemme know. : )

Saruvi – Thanks, here's your update

xXxSmidgexXx – hm… any suggestions for better songs? I was thinking

Dark and light heart – I think this chapter answers that question, don't you? Hehe

Vexen7 – sorry about the wait, I've been trying. Grades survived, thank you! : )

Tinker16 – hehe, I love writing cliffhangers. Makes me feel all warm inside

Ashumix – Thanks! I'm glad you like it so much. If anything, I'd keep writing just knowing there is someone out there that loves it. ;) just remind me if I ever start complaining, hehe

StoryTagger – Thanks for the review! I was trying to figure out how to get the specific skills in there and was worried about it. Guess I did a good job!

Killois – Thank you for the compliment then! And your review!

Lyssah – Yes, I know how horrible cliffhangers are. I suffer from them frequently with my fav fics. Thought I'd employ the powers of evil fic writers to torture my readers into begging. Did it work? Lol

Orti – Longer chapters? Coming up! I'll do my best, promise! And I'll try to write the chapters quicker too. Summer laziness and all….

Linear15cannon – You don't sound pushy at all! Swears it! Once it gets farther in the story, and Riku-kun has had a chance to prove himself I'm gonna make it where the readers get to choose who gets Sora. Might even try to make it a two endings… pick your choice kinda thing. But that could be extremely difficult (shrug) And thanks! Not many people tell me I'm awesome!

Goddess-chan123 – hehe, yes I know. XP but don't tell anyone!

Dark-ranmaru, The Only Love for Soujiro Seta, Roxie13 – Thanks for your review!


	12. Love Games Chapter 11 untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** M/M, Shonen-ai, yaoi, tears, cliché-ness, possible cliffhanger, longer chapter than normal, possible minor spoilers for the videogame… it's only temporary though.

**Warning:** M/M, Shonen-ai, yaoi, tears, cliché-ness, possible cliffhanger, longer chapter than normal, possible minor spoilers for the videogame… it's only temporary though.

 **Disclaimer:** I never will own Kingdom Hearts, never. And that thought makes me want to cry. Do I have to put this in every chapter? Seriously? Maybe I can steal the World Ends With You then… not nearly as popular…plus Yoshiya is a hottie. –wink wink -

 **Author's note:** Review responses are at the end! I just wanna thank everyone so far who has faved and alerted this story. I never thought this thing that I came up with on spur of the moment thinking would become such a large thing. Thank you. I know it sounds like I'm closing up the story (just based on my author's note alone) but we have quite the journey ahead of us. If you stick with me, trust me, it's gonna be a bumpy ride.

 **Word Count:** 2,728 words

 _  
**Chapter 11:**   
_

At four, the two nineteen year old boys wandered back to Roxas's apartment. Sora was stumbling over himself, too tired to tell exactly where he was. Roxas pushed him along with a hand on his lower back and a slight smile on his face. Sora was undeniably cute when he was half-asleep. He'd mumble to himself phrases that made no sense whatsoever and when Roxas would ask him what he said, Sora would just raise his half-lidded eyes in confusion. After tucking in the younger, Roxas stumbled to bed not even bothering to get under the covers before the darkness and peace of sleep took him.

XIII woke in his bed, drenched in a cold sweat. His chest heaved, gasping for breath. He sat up, grasping his head once a wave of nausea hit him. "Rox, you okay?" Blue eyes glanced up dizzily, seeing Sora standing in the doorway with Roxas's cell phone clutched to his ear. "I was about to wake you and…" Sora was in jeans and a tee-shirt, not that weird zipper obsessed thing he wore in the dream.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Sora's smile was disbelieving, but he nodded anyway.

Sora closed the cell phone, pocketing it. "I was going to make breakfast, but then noticed what time it is." He made a motion to Roxas' alarm clock. "I think two in the afternoon is a little late for breakfast don't you?" Roxas managed a smile. "If you can wait for a couple of hours, I'll make us a big dinner."

Roxas maneuvered his way to the edge, stretching slightly. "Do you need me to go out and grab anything for you?"

Sora helped the still dizzy boy stand with a giggle. "You just take a shower and get cleaned up. Let me handle the cooking." The newly appointed XIV laughed, practically skipping out to the miniature kitchen. Roxas glanced at his hands, spotting calluses and scars that he never had before.

Making his way to the bathroom, Roxas grabbed a towel and locked the door behind him. Running the water and slowly undressing; only one thought ran through his mind. What the heck was that dream?

Sora darted back and forth about the kitchen, humming some happy tune. Sora wasn't really good at cooking, but with Roxas's guidance and a few old cook books Sora felt like he could cook for any meal at any time and feel confident in his skills. In a way, he couldn't help but feel like a housewife or something of the kind. Usually he stayed here, cooking and cleaning for Roxas in payment for the rent. But now that he has that job in the Organization, the matter regarding rent would have to be re-discussed.

Honestly, Sora didn't mind the staying at home and cooking part. There was something comforting about it. Plus cooking and helping Roxas in any way made Sora happy. Any way he could help the older boy living day to day sent a wave of euphoria through Sora. The way Roxas smiled, the way he laughed. He was just so beautiful.

 _But what about Riku?_ His mind supplied, and he felt himself slip into a daydream. It was the same dream he always had when he thought of Riku. Riku and Sora would be lounging in the grass of their high school (which would never happen now, seeing as Sora was too old for high school and Riku already graduated) watching the clouds drifting on by. Riku would turn to Sora, give him a loving smile and confess his undying love right then and there with no preamble. Quite unrealistic and extremely girly. Plus Riku was the type to confess in hints, dropping the bomb only after months of trying to get the hint across and failing.

The brunette shook himself from the reverie, glancing down at the frozen ground beef he held in his hand. Too many options for what too cook. With a sigh, he set the beef on the counter to defrost and glanced through the pantry. Judging by how much more gorgeous Riku had become during their time apart, the silver haired boy must have had multiple girlfriends and gone on tons of dates. Not like Riku would remain celibate or anything while Sora was in a coma. Wasn't like he was _in love_ with Sora or anything…

Right?

"What did the elbow pasta do to you?" Roxas's boy band voice was followed by a bit of chuckles. The sound brought a small blush to his face. XIV was holding a box of elbow pasta in one hand, and in the other was a bag of hamburger buns. Lost in his thoughts, he probably made a very interesting picture.

"It's disagreeing with me." Sora stated, trying to ignore how silly he must look.

"How so?"

The youngest turned to find Roxas leaning against one of the countertops, hands at his sides resting on the surface. He made the relaxed position look like something in a model magazine. "Well," Sora drawled. "It isn't helping me pick between spaghetti or goulash or pizza burgers."

A blond eyebrow arched delicately. "Do we even have pizza sauce?" Roxas pushed off the counter, and maneuvered around Sora to glance in the pantry. Sora nibbled on his bottom lip watching Roxas move the multiple cans and containers of food. After what seemed like forever, Roxas huffed in annoyance. "Looks like one of us is going to the store."

Sora gave a pout. "Oh darn it." Sora set the hamburger buns away, tossing the elbow noodles next to the stove. "Goulash it is then…"

"You did give spaghetti as an option as well," Roxas liked to point out. The two found themselves determining dinner based on who would give in first. Both found themselves in this predicament more often than not; a struggle to make the other become decisive.

"Do you guys always flirt with each other like this?" XIII and XIV's heads glanced towards the connected living room/dining room. Demyx and Axel stood in the center of the room; Axel wearing his smug grin and Demyx waving happily.

With a flush, Roxas glared in their direction. "How did you get inside?"

"How does anyone else get inside?" Roxas chucked a kitchen towel at Axel, the redhead laughing at the miserable attempt.

Demyx practically skipped into the kitchen, going to stand beside Sora. "I could go with you to the grocery store if you want." Demyx's grin was contagious and Sora found himself smiling just as large. "I think pizza burgers are going to feed more of us than just spaghetti or goulash."

Roxas' eyes widened. "How many people are coming over for dinner? Unannounced?"

Axel pulled XIII into a headlock, Roxas squirming as much as possible to escape. "Just me, Dem and Zex. Oh, and you guys too." At Sora's giggle, Roxas relaxed in the hold. Axel was only trying to get a rise out of him. But he wouldn't, not with Sora here.

Sora pulled the cell phone out of his pocket, slipping it into Roxas' back pocket of his jeans. Roxas blushed faintly _(oh god Sora touched my ass!)_ and Sora covered it with a cough. "I guess I'm heading to the store anyway. Can you make sure the hamburger meat defrosts while we're gone?"

Axel smiled, waving slightly as Demyx led the youngest of the group out of the apartment and locked the door behind him. The door hadn't even closed all the way before Axel released his grip on Roxas.

"To what do I owe this occasion?" Roxas murmured, adjusting his shirt.

Axel shrugged. "No reason. Just thought we'd drop on by, see how Sora is adjusting." At Roxas' confused look, emerald eyes glimmered. "Plus Sora called us all in a panic earlier. Apparently he couldn't get you to wake up?"

"I had a dream," Roxas sighed. "Or maybe you could call it a nightmare."

"Which is it, a dream or a nightmare?"

"I woke in a cold sweat."

"Nightmare then." Axel nodded. "What was it about?"

Roxas found himself sitting on the kitchen counter again, staring at the defrosting meat. How much longer until dinner? "Sora and I were fighting. And it was like something out of the Matrix or a comic book. I didn't have control over my body either."

Axel's smile dropped at the worried tone. Roxas was really shook up about it. The boy generally didn't let fear bug him or show. The last time he did was when Riku stopped visiting Sora in the hospital and gave the blond a reality check. "Okay… change of topic." The redhead hummed slightly, trying to think of anything he could to cheer up his partner. "Sora had no qualms touching your ass. Did you guys do something after you got home last night?"

"NO!" The shriek did nothing to convince VIII. "We came straight home and went to bed. Nothing naughty I swear."

"Then you were thinking something naughty to do then…?" Axel's infamous grin stretched his lips; all Roxas could think was trying to figure out how to escape.

"Dammit Ax, NO!" The blond hopped off the counter and darted into the bathroom, Axel hot on his tail. He managed to shut the door and lock it before Axel stopped him.

With a huff, Axel leaned against the door arms crossed. "You know," he began amused, "locking yourself in the bathroom does nothing to negate the idea of dirty thoughts." Roxas refused to respond. It would only encourage Axel more.

Sora stood in one of the crowded aisles of the nearest Moogle Mart, holding onto a container of pizza sauce. He was laughing, with tears in his eyes and could barely stand as Demyx continued his story. "-and that's when he said: "Liq _-uor_? I hardly know her!"" The two boys were now leaning on each other to keep themselves upright. One of the workers shot the two boys a look that had Sora gasping for air, trying to compose himself.

"Let's go pay for this and head back home," the brunette gasped. "Who knows what torture Roxas has to go through." With that comment, Demyx jumped up and practically dragged XIV to the checkout line. Stepping outside into the bright sun of the islands, Sora and Demyx linked arms and began the 'perilous journey' back to the apartment.

"So you and Axel tend to get into some weird situations huh?" Sora's voice wavered in amusement. After thirteen stories of odd, rambunctious overheard conversations he was bound to be giggly.

Demyx nodded, "All the time. We seem to have the worst luck, whether we heard the wrong part of the convo, or someone misinterprets us." He gave a dramatic sigh. "That's probably why Zexy makes sure we don't make any announcements in the club."

"Sora?" The brunette in question turned quickly, _what the heck is it with people sneaking up on me?_ , and spotted Riku sitting at a table outside of a café. "What are you doing out here?"

Sora smiled widely, unlinking arms with Demyx and moved to sit with him. "I was just getting some supplies for dinner tonight. A bunch of us from the Organization are eating together." Sora began to feel floaty. It was a symptom of being around Riku. Demyx looked confused at the two so Sora made introductions. "Riku this is Demyx or number IX at the Organization. Demyx, this is my best friend Riku."

"Nice to meet you," Demyx murmured, shaking his hand. With a quick glance around, he stole a chair from a nearby table and made himself comfortable.

Riku took a sip of his drink, "You live nearby then?"

"Oh yes! Only a couple minutes from here!" Sora just couldn't stop smiling. "I'd invite you to dinner so we could catch up, but I don't think I have enough to feed you." He gave a nervous giggle.

"Don't worry about it. Kairi invited me to dinner at her place later, and I'd rather not impose." Riku gave a small smile, glancing at the face of his cell phone. "We definitely need to catch up though. How much did Kairi tell you?"

"Not nearly enough." Sora sighed, readjusting his grip on the plastic bag. "I feel completely out of the loop. All Kairi told me was Selphie and Tidus were dating and that Wakka got married to that Lulu girl." He slumped in his chair. "I missed Wakka's wedding!"

Riku chuckled, the sound sending shivers down the brunette's back. "It wasn't really all that big a deal. They eloped. And the Tidus and Selphie dating? They've been dating on and off the entire time."

"Oh…" Sora began the nervous habit of gnawing on his bottom lip. "At least Selphie and Tidus are sticking together. They could have given up at the first chance and risked a chance at losing the person who might be their true love or something."

Demyx's eyes were wide. "That. Was so deep Sora." The two laughed, "Hey, what time is it?"

Riku glanced at his phone again. "Ten to five.

"ALREADY?" Demyx hopped to his feet, dragging Sora with him. "We're going to be late for dinner!"

Halfway down the street, Sora managed a wave to the shocked Riku. "I'll talk to you later!" After making their way inside the apartment complex and climbing three flights of stairs, Sora dug around in his pocket for the key, finding it easily and letting himself inside.

Zexion sat on the couch, eyebrows knit together in confusion. Demyx hopped over the couch and gave the slate haired man a hug. Sora gave a small wave, with Zexion actions truly spoke louder than words, and he made his way to the kitchen. "DAMMIT! LET ME INSIDE YOU!" Sora stumbled over himself, ignoring the huge guffaw from IX. Axel was banging on the bathroom door trying to get inside.

Zexion cleared his throat, the sound of his voice calming the faint hysteria. "You do realize how inappropriate that sounded, right Axel?" Even with his completely serious expression, faintly you could detect the amusement in his voice.

"Roxas locked himself in the bathroom and has been avoiding me ever since Demy and Sora left." Axel tried to pout, but it just did not work. With a sigh, the redhead dragged himself back into the living room and plopped himself onto the couch, just a hair's breath away from Zexion.

Roxas finally unlocked the bathroom door, walking into the kitchen and stretching. "I never realized how small our bathroom is until I was locked in there." He shared a smile with Sora. "So, how was the trip to the store?"

Sora began cooking the ground beef on the stove, adding some spices occasionally. "It was great. Demyx and I had such a fun time."

"Just going to the store?" Roxas chuckled, sitting on a step stool nearby.

Demyx shook his head. "No, Sora ran into Riku on the way back." Roxas felt his heart stop again. "They were going to start talking about how much had changed since Sora went into the coma, but when I realized what time it was, I had to drag Sora away."

Roxas settled in the chair. "Oh. If you… wanted to stay and chat with him, you could have." Roxas tried to ignore the incredulous looks Demyx, Axel and even Zexion shot him. "I know how much Riku means to you."

"Excuse me," Axel grabbed Roxas; Zexion and Demyx were right behind him. "I need to tell Rox about something going on down at the Organization."

"Should I come too?" Sora was completely curious.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure to have Rox tell you. You focus on dinner." Axel practically threw Roxas into the bedroom, Zexion closing the door behind him.

"What the hell Ax?"

"No, what the hell, Rox?" Axel crossed his arms furiously. "I thought you loved him!"

"I do!"

Demyx sat beside the boy he thought of as a little brother. "Then what the heck is going on out there? You're just letting Sora go to Riku?"

"It doesn't make any sense, XIII." Zexion commented, staring at the locked door.

Roxas pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "It makes perfect sense. I want him to be happy. If Sora is happy chasing after Riku, then I'll be okay."

END OF CHAPTER / REVIEW RESPONSES

 **xXxSmidgexXx** – hehe, thanks for the songs. Those will definitely help for future chapters.

 **EnigmaEric** – Updated. Thank you so much for your thoughts on the chapter. It makes me happy to know that the ideas I come up with are enjoyed.

 **Emilinia-sama** – I finally updated! Sorry it took so long. I did start reading  A Perfect Life. Very nice. I can't remember if I reviewed but I am looking forward to the next chapter.

 **Jayden Winters** – hey sexy lol. Sorry it took me so darn long to update. I keep apologizing to everyone for it. If Gabby wants to throw me any more ideas, I'm open to them –wink-

 **Subaku13** – Thank you! It makes me happy to know you liked it. Hopefully you'll like this chapter too!

 **Black Luna** – Updated, hehe

 **VioletHearts13** – You squeal? Really? (:

 **PhoenixDash** – oh yeah… oops. I'll have to go back and fix that glove mishap. –eyes nervously glance around- Thank you! I'm trying to get even better!

 **Ryuuku Twighlight** – I'm glad to hear you love this story. I love writing it hehe. Hopefully this chapter helps with your larger chapter cravings. Almost 3000 words. –nod- I'm just that awesome…jk

 **Becauseimthefavorite** – I really enjoy reading your reviews. I look forward to them every chapter. I hope you like this chapter as much. Sorry for the lack of romance in this chapter. I'll make it better in the next. Promise.

 **Dragon_fly126 (at) yahoo** – thanks for your review. I would have replied directly to the email, but I got distracted. If you review again, the reply will be directly to you promise.

 **Soras-cookies** – first off, I just wanna say I fricken love your username. Awesomesauce. Majorly. Hope you like this chapter

 **Agatsuma Ritsuka** – He's blond like that. He has his moments lol

 **Fingers-falling-upwards** – Glad you like the story. I'll try to keep it up

 **Minikimii** – I know about the XIV in 385/2 Days (in fact I'm buying the game the second it's released in the US) and have some ideas, but I don't plan on including anything from there really so hopefully it isn't too…weird. I'm glad that my story is making you second guess yourself. But there will be chances for Riku to prove himself once more. It's gonna be one insane fight for Sora's heart.


	13. Groceries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** M/M, Shonen-ai, yaoi, tears, cliché-ness, possible cliffhanger, longer waits for chapters than normal, possible minor spoilers for the videogame

**Warning:** M/M, Shonen-ai, yaoi, tears, cliché-ness, possible cliffhanger, longer waits for chapters than normal, possible minor spoilers for the videogame

 **Disclaimer:** -pout- how many times to I have to tell you? I do not own Kingdom Hearts. You'd think a fan would learn….

 **Author's note:** HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I'm trying to get this to you guys in time for the holidays, but idk if it's working! I'm sorry though, for how long this took. I got help with Jayden Winters on what should happen this chapter, but that was at least three months ago and then school got all higgly piggly; obviously Love Games and my other fics got pushed to the back burner. I'm so damn sorry.

 **Beta:** Izzy Lawliet - flipping best beta for like….EVA. Love you. Thank you so much for putting up with my laziness. Means a lot to me.

 **Word Count: 1,709**

 _  
**Chapter 12: Groceries**   
_

It wasn't long before Sora found himself wandering into Riku once more. It was a Wednesday and Sora was out getting groceries at the local MoogleMart. Sometimes Sora would stop and chat with one of the cashiers and a lot of times would stand before the giant refrigerator that held beautiful bouquets of flowers contemplating whether or not to buy one and brighten the apartment.

There was no warning nor did Sora's Riku-sense tingle when he was within a ten foot radius. So when Riku came up behind Sora and ruffled his hair playfully, the brunette flailed about slightly, almost dropping his hand basket and breaking a carton of eggs. The motion practically sent Sora's basket into Riku's face, but luckily Sora noticed who it was before hand.

"Riku?" There was a breathless quality to Sora's voice. And Riku liked it. When the silver haired boy nodded, he was latched upon like a leech. "I missed you!"

Riku held Sora to him tightly, enjoying the long awaited embrace. "Missed you too." Reluctantly he pulled away, smiling at the unorganized look the younger was sporting. "What are you up to now?"

Sora shrugged, lifting up the basket to show its contents. Bag of flour, sugar, butter, eggs, food coloring and a multitude of other small items the college student barely noticed before Sora's arm grew tired. "I found this really awesome recipe for cookies so I thought I'd make some." He grinned. "Dinner's already cooking and by the time Roxas gets home I should have a least one batch of these done."

"Aren't you the little domestic god?" ("I'm not little") Riku chuckled, trying to ignore the stirrings of jealousy inside. Roxas only let Sora live with him, and paid for his food, and took care of him. Why else would Sora want to bake him cookies? "Do you have time to hang out for a bit? We haven't seen each other in a while."

Sora glanced at the clock hanging on the deli counter's wall and nodded. "Yeah, Rox doesn't get out of the library till six; I have a couple of hours." He smiled brightly and got in line at a register, Riku following closely.

"Great, there is so much to go over with you." At Sora's curious look Riku's eyes twinkled. "For example: helping me pick out a new cell phone."

Sora groaned, his smile still spread across his face. "Just that? Am I not important to you?" He loaded up his items on the conveyor belt and quickly greeted the cashier. Riku stood to the side and watched as the girl rang up all the items with a smile, Sora returning the look with one of greater glee and the two got lost in a conversation. It was always amazing to watch, so see how Sora acted around people; his mannerisms and how easily it took for him to become friends with someone.

The boy (Riku shook his head, could he really be called a boy anymore?) was truly something not from this world. Money exchanged hands and Sora grabbed the two packed bags and met Riku's gaze. Riku walked over and gave him a quick hug, leaning down far enough to whisper in Sora's ear, "You're more important than anything else." He straightened and led the way to the exit. A glance over his shoulder confirmed Sora's blush.

Once outside, XIV quickly caught up to his best friend and began walking alongside him. "So…" he began nervously, "You really just want my help with a cell phone?"

Riku gave a one arm shrug and wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulders. He tried to pretend he didn't see the cherry blush Sora had in response. "Not just that, I like being in your presence." The older took a deep breath. Maybe, maybe he would do something completely out of character…

He led Sora towards the park, trying to ignore the curious glances Sora threw his way. Once reaching a slightly secluded area of the park Riku separated himself from Sora and began pacing. Occasionally aqua eyes would flicker to XIV, but generally remained focused on the ground.

"Riku, what's wrong?"

He ran a hand through his hair, and Sora watched it, transfixed. The brunette knew immediately that Riku was nervous, and it put Sora on edge. He fumbled with his groceries, reminding himself that he had eggs that needed to be refrigerated soon. "I need to take these home," he held up the few bags nervously.

"Right!" Riku abruptly turned, taking a bag. "How about we take these back and then we'll head to the store?"

Sora nibbled on his bottom lip before nodding. Why was he so nervous to show Riku where he lived? "Follow me." The two walked at a brisk pace towards the apartment complex. Sora tried to ignore how he could feel Riku's gaze on his back. It made his skin prickle and his stomach flop in nervousness. He tried to focus on the beauty of the park: the birds singing tunes only they knew, the kids playing on the playground and laughing.

Once outside the park, Sora tried to focus on how the apartment wasn't that far away anymore. He glanced over his shoulder, met Riku's eyes, blushed and returned to looking ahead. Why couldn't he act normal in Riku's presence? He was jittery, and somewhat formal. What happened to being relaxed or comforted near him?

Riku followed Sora into the complex, up a flight of stairs and to the nearest door. Sora shuffled his bag and grabbed the key. Quickly unlocking the door, Sora held the door open and rushed to the kitchen with his bag of butter and eggs. Riku took in the immaculate carpet, a light crème. The couch was a darker crème. The television was sitting on a small stand; a small couch sat a couple of feet before it, sitting at an angle.

When Riku joined Sora in the kitchen, he saw a plastic table joined by tables and stools of different shapes and sizes. The brunette was rearranging things in the refrigerator to accommodate the new items. He grinned at Riku around the door. "Sorry for how mismatched everything is. Just recently with our combined incomes have we been able to buy matching things." Sora took the bag from Riku's hands, "I'm surprised at how Roxas managed to live here without me."

"You're telling me." Riku glanced out the kitchen window, impressed with the nice view considering it was only the second floor. "Twilight apartments aren't exactly inexpensive."

Sora laughed, his eyes sparkling. "Well, the government helped Rox for a while, and then he got three jobs." He checked the pot roast, adding a bit more water before replacing the lid. "With how much he had to work, he barely could keep the place clean. So I help keep it clean, and occasionally I'll work at the Organization." Sora grabbed his keys. "Relieves Rox of some stress."

Riku nodded, "Understandable. I'm stressed over in Hollow Bastion and that's even with big brother's help."

Sora paused in heading to the door. "Sephiroth is helping you pay for your apartment?"

"House actually," Riku corrected. He stepped outside the apartment and waited for Sora to lock up. "He wants me to focus on schoolwork until I can get into a career and pay for it myself."

Sora mock glared at his best friend (were they still best friends?). "Lucky bastard. Roxas and I have to figure this out ourselves." The two headed downstairs, to where Riku took over leading. They walked down the street, caught up memories. Sora laughed about the time Sephiroth tied the two up and locked them in the basement until Riku's mother found them after dinner. Riku joked about Kairi daring Sora to cross-dress for Halloween one year.

-.-

Roxas yawned, stretching as he left the library. Eight straight hours of staring at books was mind numbing. He cracked his neck and glanced at his cell. He wasn't expected home until six, and the Organization didn't need number Thirteen until ten that evening. That was plenty of time for Sora and him to hang out, possibly watch a movie.

He felt himself blush; it wasn't like he was trying to seduce Sora, or to take him out on a date. It was just going to be a movie between friends. Or something.

The blonde found himself watching Sora and Riku walk along the street, laughing with each other. Sora had wrapped his arms around himself, holding his stomach as he giggled, Riku had an arm wrapped around him and leading him. The two entered a cell phone store across the street. Curiosity tugged at Roxas's heart and he followed.

He pretended to be gazing at the phones in the window and saw Sora examine the phones, showing one to Riku. Riku chuckled at something Sora said and went to speak with a salesman. Sora continued to examine the phone before picking up the piece of paper and reading the stats. Riku returned to Sora's side with a grin and the two left the store.

Roxas took a deep breath. He felt like a creeper, following the two around. It really wasn't any of his business. What did he care that Sora was with his best friend slash crush slash extremely potential boyfriend that secretly returns his feelings? Roxas grit his teeth and tailed them at a respectable distance. He didn't have to hear the conversation. He just wanted to make sure Sora was okay.

Sora ran to the gates of the park and sat on an abandoned swing. Riku leaned against one of the swing set's legs and continued with whatever conversation they were having before. Roxas darted behind a conveniently placed bush and watched.

He watched as Riku knelt in front of Sora, saying something that brought out a strawberry colored blush on the brunette's cheeks. He watched as Sora nodded, averting his gaze in embarrassment. He watched as Riku handed Sora the cell phone Sora picked out, possibly explaining that he got the phone for Sora. He watched as Sora smiled brilliantly and hugged Riku tightly.

And Roxas watched as Sora pulled away only for Riku to pull Sora into a kiss.

END OF CHAPTER

Okay… so it looks like I lied at the beginning of the chapter. So much of having this finished before holidays, huh? Sorry about that.


	14. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** M/M, Shonen-ai, tears, cliché-ness, possible cliffhanger, longer waits for chapters than normal

**Warning:** M/M, Shonen-ai, tears, cliché-ness, possible cliffhanger, longer waits for chapters than normal

 **Disclaimer:** Can I just not put this anymore? After 12 postings of letting people know I don't own this, can I just stop? I think it's pretty obvious. Oh, and I don't own the song Twister from WEWY. Damn I want that soundtrack! I own that song (listen to it on my iPod all the time!)

 **Author's note:** All of you are flipping amazing. I love you guys. Seriously. I just checked the stats on this story WOW! 100 people are on the alert list? INSANE! Now if only I could somehow convince all of y'all you review every chapter and then…. (plots) Nah, it doesn't matter. I already have more reviews than I possibly dreamed of for this story.

Two years. Over two years Love Games has been online. Geez. Would you believe that the idea for this story was a random thought that popped into my head when doing homework one day? I never thought it'd become something like this. So thanks guys, thanks a bunch.

 **Beta:** This chapter I am posting is currently not beta'd, but as soon as Izzy gets it back to me I will repost it. I was just so eager to share it, you know?

 **Word Count:** 1,977 words

 _  
**Chapter 13: Dream**   
_

Roxas stared at the sight of the two kissing, eyes wide and shock spread across his face. Sora and Riku were kissing. He could feel his heart just twisting inside, his lungs shuddering. It hurt to breathe, to watch. The blonde tore his gaze away, trying to calm himself down. He said he would stay by Sora no matter what. If Sora wants Riku, he thought, I'll support him. No matter what.

He crawled to the other side of the hedges, standing up and brushing his clothes off. He tried to ignore the fact his hands were shaking when he grabbed his cell phone and sent Axel a quick text message. ' _Sora and Riku kissed._ ' Pocketing the device he quickly headed to the apartment. If Sora wasn't going to be there, Roxas would have to cook his own dinner.

Roxas scowled, staring at the sidewalk as he made his way through the park. It would be the first dinner in a while that wasn't cooked or handled in some way by Sora. XIII climbed the stairs and unlocked the door.

Opening it, he was greeted by one of the greatest smells ever: roast. Roxas felt his frustration melt away slightly; Sora always managed to think of him. Even when hanging out with Riku, it seemed. Throwing his wallet on the counter, he carefully lifted the lid and the tantalizing smell of a cooked roast assaulted him.

As Roxas plated dinner, his phone gave a buzz before beginning the song Twister. Muttering the tune under his breath, "Psycho cane, You're so keen, I need more candy canes" he flipped it open and gazed at the text in response. ' _WHA?_ ' Before he could even type a response, the phone began ringing shrilly. Wincing, Roxas made a mental note to change Axel's tone and answered, "You don't even give me the chance to answer."

 _"I know I know,"_ Axel's nasally voice came over the speaker. _"So Sora and Riku are dating?"_

Roxas shrugged, ignoring the fact Axel couldn't see it. "I didn't stay around long enough to find out." He started plating. "I shouldn't even know. I was spying and saw it."

 _"Give me the deats."_ Rolling his eyes, Roxas sat at the table and began explaining.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Divider-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Riku led Sora into a cell phone provider, Riku lightly shoving the brunette towards the phone displays. Sora looked at every phone, trying to think of which would be the best for Riku. Something small probably, but not so small he'd lose it. Sora ended up showing Riku a flip phone. "This one work?"

"I'm surprised you aren't picking out the most interesting one." Riku motioned to a touch screen phone.

Sora shrugged. "I was trying to think practicality." Riku chuckled and went to speak with a sales associate. Sora picked up a small brochure, scanning the contents. Not too bad, text messaging, video messaging, call waiting and a couple other things like internet access. Riku lightly shoved Sora.

"Got the phone, let's go." The two teens began walking back towards Sora's and Roxas's shared apartment. The younger of the two took a deep breath, eager to swing. Swings were a type of escape; the feeling of surrounded by air, moving, in control of every little movement. Sora bit his bottom lip and sat on the plastic swing. He didn't begin moving, but just knowing he could was a bit of a booster.

Riku leaned against one of the swing sets legs. "You alright?" When Sora nodded, Riku lowered his gaze toward the dirt. "You know, Sora, you're the only person who makes me double think everything I do." Sora twitched slightly, as if a chill ran down his spine. "I don't know what I want to do with myself now. Do I want to continue school, get my masters? Do I want to continue playing football, become professional?" Riku paused. "Do I want to spend the rest of my life here?" He licked his lips before kneeling in front of Sora. The silver haired man couldn't help but smile as a small blush began making its way across Sora's face.

"Do I want to date the guy I consider my best friend?" The blush exploded into a color Riku wasn't quite sure had a name. "Do you?"

Sora began trembling; his heart was pounding in his ears, every bit of skin seemed to be on fire. Not even the light breeze that blew through the park managed to cool him down. This was… It was his dream. Riku _likes_ him. Sora felt as if all the air disappeared from his chest. If he wasn't careful he'd start hyperventilating. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but couldn't, so he settled with a nod.

Riku pulled out the cell phone and handed it to Sora. "This is yours. My number is already programmed in there, and don't worry about the payments. I have everything taken care of." Sora held the phone tightly in his grip; the other hand clung to the swing set chain. This was insane, is it a dream or not? Nibbling on his bottom lip in a wave of nervousness, Sora threw himself at Riku, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you." Sora finally managed to speak, once his face was buried in Riku's chest. "Thank you so much for liking me." He pulled back, "I've liked you for so long. I-I–"

Riku's hand lightly touched his chin, tilting it upwards. Sora felt his whole body shudder as Riku's lips gently met his. Feather-like. Then again. And again. And Sora melted, practically dropping the brand new phone. Riku chuckled and kissed Sora's forehead. He took a glance at his watch and sighed. "If I keep you any longer you won't be able to make your cookies for Roxas."

Sora stumbled to his feet. "I completely forgot about those!" He fiddled with his phone, opening and closing it quickly. "Come on, walk me back home." Riku nodded, stood and put his hands in his pockets. The two began the short journey back to the apartment, Sora keying in numbers memorized into his contacts.

When he began to spend a lot of time on one particular contact, it drew Riku's attention. "Who's that?"

Sora beamed, saving the contact and pocketing the phone. "Roxas. I have all his work numbers and his cell number and the apartment's number memorized. It'll be simpler when I don't have to depend on memory to call them anymore." As they approached the staircase, Riku pulled Sora into another hug.

"I got to head to practice. I'll talk to you later."

Sora nodded, returning the hug and blushing when Riku kissed his cheek. "Then I can find out when you're free."

"For?"

Riku shook his head, backing away. "A date, silly Sora."

Sora watched as Riku left, staring in his direction until another breeze passed by, ruffling his hair. The brunette practically skipped up the stairs, completely overcome by happiness. He took out his key and unlocked the door, bursting into the apartment humming. Roxas sat at the table, his cell phone in one hand on speaker phone and the other held a bite of dinner. Sora paused, blinking.

"Axel, I'll call you back." Roxas closed the phone without waiting for an answer, managing a smile on his face. "Welcome home Sora."

"Hello!" Sora sing-songed, making his way to the kitchen and building himself a plate. "You're home early. How was work?"

Roxas turned in his chair, asking cautiously, "So… anything happen today?"

The brunette nodded happily, shooting Roxas a grin that knocked the air out of him. "Riku likes me Roxas. He likes me." Sora didn't deny himself the childish urge to wrap his arms around himself in pure joy before joining his roommate at the table. Sora couldn't stop smiling. "He went and bought me a phone, and we're going to plan a date when he's done with practice. It's like a dream come true Roxas!"

Sora began eating dinner, quickly showing Roxas his phone. Roxas managed a small smile and a nod. "I'm…" Roxas took a drink of his water. "I'm happy for you. That's really great." Sora giggled and continued to eat, questioning Roxas's work day. "Well, I have to head to the Organization tonight, regular shift you know." Sora nodded, humming another song as he listened to Roxas. "Zexion is expecting you to work this weekend. We have a large group booked in the host area, and I'll need all the help I can get."

"Of course!"

There was a silence, Roxas gingerly moving food along his plate and Sora eating as he began to imagine what Riku and his first date would be like. Glancing at the phone, Sora gasped. "Oh! Can I take your picture?" Roxas looked up in confusion. "For my phone?" Roxas took a bite of food, chewing slowly to stall for time. Sora squirmed in his chair. "Please? I'll even pose with you!"

The brunette jumped off his chair and stood next to Roxas, he worked the phone until it got to the screen necessary. "Okay, ready?" Roxas sighed and pulled Sora close with an arm wrapped around his waist. Sora responded by wrapping one around Roxas's shoulders and leaning close enough for their heads to bump. Roxas turned his head slightly, just watching Sora as he counted down and cried, "Cheese!" followed by the automated click noise. Sora pulled away and gazed at the picture. "Aw, you didn't smile."

Roxas shrugged. "Sorry. I was distracted." He stood up and headed to his room. "I'm going to get ready for work." Thirteen shut the door quickly behind him. Sora stood in the kitchen, torn between joy and confusion; he began to put the rest of the roast in the refrigerator and clean up the dishes. When he saw how little Roxas ate, he felt himself deflate a little.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Divider-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas arrived back at the apartment at a quarter after three, tired and irritable. The blonde was greeted by the smell of baked cookies. As Roxas slipped his cloak off, throwing it over a chair and toed off his shoes (he was too lazy to pick them up at the moment) he saw the plate of cookies sitting on the table with a little card.

 _I hope you like them Roxas!_

 _I made them just for you!_

 _Sora_

Roxas smiled and grabbed one. It was a sugar cookie, baked perfectly with little colored pieces of sugar decorating it. He wrapped it up in clear cellophane and peeked his head inside Sora's bedroom.

Sora was sprawled across his bed, sleeping on top of the covers. Roxas shook his head and rearranged the boy so he was covered up; as he pulled the blanket to Sora's chest Sora stirred. He seemed to huff, a name on his lips, "Riku…"

Roxas held back the wave of pain that seemed to hit. With that pain was a bit of anger as well. "Dammit Sora," he whispered. Roxas practically growled as he leaned over Sora and placed a gentle kiss on the sleeping boy's lips. He pulled back, a bit calmer than before and quickly looked at Sora's cell phone, sitting right on top of his desk.

Roxas opened it and smiled. As Sora's background, Sora had put the picture of him and Roxas. The blonde studied the picture, taking in the way Sora's eyes seemed to glow and the perpetual smile that was on his face. When Roxas looked at himself, he felt a bit disgusted. It was so plain to see, his adoration of Sora. The way his eyes were focused completely on him, the faint blush across his cheeks…

"Riku…"

Roxas scowled, placing the phone back on the desk and leaning over Sora again. "Don't dream of him." He murmured, kissing the sleeping Sora once more. "Never him."

END OF CHAPTER

So there we go! Now I should be able to get into the fun stuff. Let the organized chaos begin! OH AND PLEASE LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT of the chapter! I really would like to hear your opinions on it.

OH! And I have a poll running on my profile. Please do go vote in it! I am already working on the results of the previous one (Just know that Stardust shall be the next new story posted), but I need to know what to begin when Academia ends. I would really appreciate it if you all voted!


	15. Interlude: Sora's Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> False alarm, didn't leave ffnet, I'm here to stay despite all the issues they have (internal server errors my ass!) Anyway, here's a quick interlude to let you all know I haven't forgotten this fic. Hope you enjoy it. (also, lemme know if you'd like more interludes like this.

False alarm, didn't leave ffnet, I'm here to stay despite all the issues they have (internal server errors my ass!) Anyway, here's a quick interlude to let you all know I haven't forgotten this fic. Hope you enjoy it. (also, lemme know if you'd like more interludes like this.

 **INTERLUDE**

The sky was a bright cyan color, carrying the bright blue light of the sun towards the red blades of grass peeking up in his peripheral vision as he stared at the blank sky. His arms crossed behind his head, Sora noticed he was wearing swim trunks but there was no water to be seen. He stood, surrounded by multiple trees suddenly, their branches reaching out towards him, as if trying to surround him with their spindly fingers and scratchy purple leaves. Just outside the clearing was a cave, a large cave.

Sora took off running as hard and fast as possible. The trees became skyscrapers, and the cave that he originally was rushing for appeared to be the main doors of the Organization, held open by Lexaeus and Xaldin. Inside the fingers and tree branches could no longer reach him, but still the boy glanced around in fear.

Along the walls the colors of white and black in odd patterns and stripes shifted and mutated, hurting his eyes the more he stared at it. Xemnas stood before the largest wall, preaching about the strength of one's natural heart and the size that the Keyblader would undoubtedly have. Saix was taking notes and Zexion appeared to be listening to some loud music on his ipod. Demyx and Larxene were dancing the jive in the corner and Axel was working on setting himself on fire.

There was no way to escape. Long, strong, pale arms wrapped around his waist and Sora found himself chest to chest with his boyfriend. Riku's bright eyes sent Sora's heart hammering and the deep voice made his body wrack with shivers. "Love you, Sora."

"Love you too," Sora managed stammering before being pulled into a soft and tender kiss, following up with a quick peck. When Sora opened his shut eyes, Roxas was holding him so gently, the smile Sora first saw in the hospital warming his heart and causing a flush across his cheeks.

"God, I love you," the blonde murmured before kissing him once again.


End file.
